Of Fire and Water
by jewelledhunter
Summary: The goddess of water and god of fire have come to aid the Avatar. They were married in heaven...Will they be married on Earth? As the five rescue a friend and discover how to aid the world, what sacrifices will be needed to heal it? ZK
1. The Beginning

Prologue

The god of fire, Agni, was a tall man with golden eyes and flowing black hair. His spouse, the goddess of water, was dark-skinned with flowing brown hair and blue eyes like the element she controlled. They watched the war, Avatar Roku beside them.

The Avatar was inhabited by two souls at once: the actual Avatar spirit and the god or goddess who controlled the element that they first started with. Agni had inhabited Avatar Roku last along with the Avatar spirit. Now, the god of air, Tian, inhabited Aang along with the Avatar spirit.

"The war has been going on for too long," Avatar Roku commented. The god and goddess nodded. "Is there anything we could do?" The two were silent.

"We can inhabit the bodies of two mortals to help the Avatar," Agni finally said. Roku nodded, watching the Fire Nation wipe out another troop of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"There is no time to consult the heavenly emperor. Go now. I shall report to him myself," Roku said softly. The goddess of water and god of fire looked at each once and promptly disappeared.

Roku watched two flashes appear on the world and disappeared. The emperor needed his report.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fire Lord held his newborn son, who cooed softly as the Fire Lord tickled him.

"Zuko," the Fire Lord whispered. The Fire Lady, lying on the bed next to Ozai, nodded as she stroked her son's head. "Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Avatar Roku watched Agni's reincarnation sneeze fire on his father before sighing and disappearing. The god of fire had been reborn as a mortal. Now, it was up to the goddess of water to reemerge.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haishui (High-sway I guess is the closest way to say it) held the wailing baby girl, comforting the child while Hakoda tried to quiet down his son, who was complaining about "loud baby girls".

"Her name is Katara," Haishui said strictly to her husband. Hakoda huffed and looked at his daughter.

"I would think more along the lines of Lily or Jasmine or Mo Li (Moi as in French! But make Moi lower. It means jasmine in Chinese.)," Hakoda said slowly.

"Mo Li?" Haishui cried, horrified. "That will not be our daughter's name."

"What? Mo Li nearly sounds as bad as Sokka and I don't think you were so fussy about my name," Sokka pouted. Haishui sighed. Sokka's vocabulary was immense for a boy that young, but she couldn't help but think that it may not be a good thing after all.

"Katara then," Hakoda said in resignation. Avatar Roku watched the baby girl sniff and suddenly start bawling again as her brother Sokka poked her. As Hakoda and Haishui scolded their son, Avatar Roku turned and saw the iceberg in which Appa and Aang were in.

"The water goddess will awake him," Roku thought silently. Aang stirred within but continued his long sleep. Roku watched the events of the two gods-come-down-to-earth's lives pass swiftly: Zuko's mother left her family, Katara's mother died, Zuko was exiled, Katara's father left, Zuko wandered the seas for three years, Katara and Sokka found the Avatar and started to travel with him. Finally, Zuko gave up on his quest to find the Avatar and started to travel by himself. Roku was especially interested in the fight between Katara and Zuko in the North Pole.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun," Zuko said. Roku sat back in his chair, rather amused. That was what the god of fire had told the goddess of water before. Toph joined Aang's group and started teaching him Earthbending; he had finished Waterbending.

Roku could see that Aang, although being a hyper boy, was taking his job seriously. He had sought his teacher almost obsessively, yet he remained loyal to his friends. He could think of many Avatars who abandoned all of their friendships and relationships after receiving their tasks. It was a burden to be the Avatar.

Katara was growing more mature by the day, curbing the rest of the group's hyperness. Zuko, however, was alone. Roku knew that the god of fire did not long for others' company, unless it was his spouse.

It was only time that separated the two now. The wheels of fate were in motion.

AN: Read and review!


	2. The Reunion

AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Yes, I consider the former Avatar reincarnations to be equal to the gods. Servants? Well…they can help the world more I guess. As for your third question, there is always the heavenly emperor. Yes, there is an air god and earth goddess. I think the gods will not be able to speak through their reincarnations. I really dunno about the "Avatar" state for Katara and Zuko. But it is a great idea! I probably have to use it. And spouse basically means husband or wife. It doesn't have any gender.

Toph is a lot more gentle in this story…I like her to be really kind. Even though I haven't watched the episode with her, I read her personality chart and thought she would be really kind. So she isn't prideful here, simply teasing.

Now, on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara jumped off of Appa gracefully, followed by Toph. Sokka tumbled off, literally, and nearly fell onto his head. "Sokka! Can you get some gracefulness?" Katara asked, her voice exasperated.

"You're the healer, I don't need to be careful!" Sokka protested. Katara rolled her eyes, muttering to herself.

"Spirits, you really should be more careful. When you fell off of Appa…" Toph made a gesture so swift it was hardly discernable. Yet everyone could see it was a fist suddenly going towards the ground. "I doubt the earth goddess Di could make an earthquake that big." Sokka blushed furiously as Aang and Katara laughed. "The Fire Nation will find us like that if you keep this up," Toph snapped her fingers.

"You…" Sokka growled. Toph picked up a rock, allowing it to twirl above her hand. Sokka covered his mouth.

"Good," Toph said in a satisfied voice. Katara grinned. There was a crack. Toph whirled around, the person in the group most attentive to sound. Her nose crinkled. "Who is that?" Toph whispered. Katara grabbed her canteen and opened it. Sokka moaned.

"I don't have anything to bend with! Gosh, I feel so inferior. My boomerang! How I love thee," Sokka said in a mocking voice. Everyone silently giggled, but silence fell over them again. The person was good at sneaking about. Toph could only feel slightly the person's feet hitting leaves. Momo scurried about.

"Stop, Momo!" Toph commanded in a low voice. Momo looked up at Toph, curious. His little feet pattering were messing her up! Toph bit her lower lip. Fire suddenly spouted out of the forest. Aang leapt in front of Katara and used a shield of air. The fire disintegrated in mid-air.

"Show yourself!" Aang yelled. Sokka threw his boomerang at the fire's source. There was a sudden cry and Toph jumped as something heavy fell.

"See! Non-benders are useful!" Sokka smirked as his boomerang came back to him. Aang ran lightly to the fallen person. He stopped, his back to the rest of his friends. Katara watched intently, her eyes worried.

"Who is it?" Katara called out.

"Prince Zuko."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko sat up instantly. There was a cry and the Waterbender started to rub her forehead wearily, glaring at Zuko.

"Look, I'm trying to help you!" Katara said angrily.

"What did I do?" Zuko asked in puzzlement.

"When you lift your head, you lift it slowly, especially after you have been sick for three days and somebody is trying to take care of you!" Katara hissed. Zuko stared at her eyes. "What are you staring at?" Katara muttered.

"Your eyes…They're blue," Katara stood up, kicking a rock in her fury.

"Now you realize! Aang and I've taken care of you for three days and first thing you say is, 'I just realized, your eyes are blue.' Inspired," Katara said sarcastically. Zuko stood up, his anger blinding his thoughts. Suddenly, his head split in half nearly and he crouched down, moaning in pain.

"You cannot get up quickly, Zuko," Katara said a little more gently. "You were hit by Sokka's boomerang."

"Who?" Zuko asked sharply, as he cradled his head.

"Sokka, my brother. We can't trust anybody now, except people within our group," Katara replied. "But aren't you permanently banished from the Fire Nation?"

Zuko nodded. "How do you know?"

"Your hair. It is no longer in a ponytail. You've cut it off," Katara said quietly. Zuko gave a brief nod, a prick of pain invading his head again.

"My sister fooled me," Zuko spat out. "And my uncle is dead."

"Dead?" Katara whispered.

"It was too much for him," Zuko swore under his breath.

"Your sister is dead?" Aang ran over.

"I'm not that lucky. My uncle is dead," Zuko replied harshly.

"I am sorry," Aang said quietly. Zuko waved his hand brusquely.

"It isn't any of your business. Do not mind me."

"Since…you are a criminal in every nation…would you like to join us?" Aang asked. Zuko paused, his eyes wide with puzzlement.

"Allow me…to think about it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why isn't the water goddess in the North Pole?" the emperor asked impatiently.

"She is a Waterbender from the South Pole. She has just finished her training at the North Pole," Roku patiently replied.

"Why isn't she a princess?" the emperor asked again.

"Are you talking about Princess Yue? Why isn't Katara the princess? The moon goddess realized that the Fire Nation would soon try to cripple the Water Nation, so she has gone down to the mortal world around the same time as Agni and Shui," Roku replied.

"Then how come Zuko is banished?" the emperor asked.

"My Lord, you have many questions!" Roku laughed softly. "It is in the books of fate in the Yellow Springs, the underworld. He must learn to love and care for his people, so he must be separated from his father and sister."

"And what of Katara?"

"She must learn to be independent, hence her mother's death. Her father is…"

"What?"

"Alive. Yet alive," Roku said quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula tapped her leg as she was carried into the Earth Kingdom town.

"Mai," Azula whispered. "Say this is the Fire Nation princess, Azula, and that she wants to know where is the Avatar."

Mai, in her custom black, walked to the leader of the town and talked in her soft voice, adding a few extra words. Azula smirked. The town leader started shouting.

"The Avatar was here, at one point, along with Fire Nation Prince Zuko and an assassin named Jun, but that was at least two months ago."

"Where did they go?" Azula stepped out of her carriage, her golden eyes flickering.

"We don't know! Ask Aunt Wu," the leader said quickly, his forehead shiny with sweat.

"Aunt Wu," Azula repeated. "Who is that?" Ty Lee cocked her head at the nervous leader.

"The fortuneteller of the town. A few months ago, when the town was about to be destroyed by an eruption, she predicted that the town was going to remain safe. The Avatar managed to save the town,"

"Bring her to me."

"She will not get out of her house unless she has something to announce to the town," the leader said, his hands shaking. "But I can tell her this is a special case!"

"Tell her. Ty Lee, see if this person is not some imposter. Kill him if he attempts to lead you to some other place," Azula commanded. Ty Lee nodded and followed the leader. Azula turned to Mai, who was passively standing; watching a little boy cry as people started saying the Fire Nation was coming to destroy the town.

"Do you believe in this fortunetelling nonsense?" Azula asked.

"I speak from the depths of my heart. I do not believe in fortunetelling, but I believe that these 'fortunetellers' occasionally have visions that are true," Mai said carefully.

Aunt Wu came, followed by Ty Lee and the leader. "Are you the Fire Nation princess?" Aunt Wu asked, rather dreamily. Azula nodded swiftly. Aunt Wu studied her eyes. "Fate has been kind to you."

"Whatever," Azula brushed aside the comment. "Where is the Avatar?"

"It is your task to find the Avatar, but you will not find the Avatar," Aunt Wu replied dreamily. Azula's golden eyes flared.

"What?" Azula muttered angrily.

"Where is the Avatar?" Mai asked, her hands twitching. Azula apprehensively watched Mai's sleeves, where her many knives were concealed.

"Do not injure her!" Azula whispered frantically. "She may yet be useful." Aunt Wu seemed aware of Azula's whisperings. As Mai lowered her hands, Aunt Wu smiled a benevolent smile.

"Come, Princess. Allow me to show you your fate," Aunt Wu beckoned. Hesitant, Azula nodded to Ty Lee and Mai. The two followed her as she followed Aunt Wu into Aunt Wu's house.

AN: Read and review! I find it funny that I could have made up that idea: Princess Yue could have been the water goddess' reincarnation if the moon goddess hadn't beaten the water goddess to the title of Princess of the North Pole. Next chapter: Azula finds out her fate, but cannot decipher the meaning. Meanwhile, Zuko must decide whether to venture alone or join Aang and be protected from the other nations.


	3. The Prediction

AN: My god, I think this is going to be going good! Thank you for reviewing! I feel honored. Anaya and Lei (property of Iced Tea) are two self-inserts. They are not there for

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai followed Aunt Wu all the way to the room that Aunt Wu used for her fortunetelling. Right outside the door, Aunt Wu stopped and looked at the three teenage girls.

"Only one is allowed at a time," Aunt Wu said quietly. Azula went in. Two girls were inside, tending a fire. One had brown hair and blue eyes, the other green eyes and brown hair as well. The two stood up and left the room. Azula sat down in front of the fire and Aunt Wu sat down on the other side.

"Pick a bone," Aunt Wu took out a bag and a pile of bones appeared. Azula looked at Aunt Wu, startled.

"You use bone oracles?" Azula asked.

"Choose one. Yes, I do," Azula picked a bone. Aunt Wu took it and threw it into the fire. An ominous cracking sound echoed through the room. The two maids pressed their ears against the hidden door. Mai and Ty Lee did so on the main door.

Aunt Wu grabbed the bone out of the fire and examined the cracks. "So far, you have lived in the lap of luxury. Someone related to you will rise to great fame, far greater than you. And another person related to you will die in the hands of the person of great fame. You, however, will survive through all this turmoil, and in the end, live to see the new age of the world start. How scarred you emerge from this war, I cannot tell," Aunt Wu said, in nearly a whisper.

"Who will be the one who rises to distinction?" Azula eagerly asked. "Who will die?"

"Fate will not allow me a glimpse of this," Aunt Wu replied. "You may call your friends in if you wish."

"Mai!" Azula called. Mai came in.

"Try it. Very flattering," Azula whispered into Mai's ear. Mai smirked and sat down. Azula left. Ty Lee, who heard all of Azula's fate, smiled at her friend.

Aunt Wu took out the bone from the fire. "The one you love will not love you," Mai sat there, stunned.

"Who will he love?" Mai hissed.

"I cannot tell you that either. She is a powerful bender," Mai bit her lip.

"Can you tell me more?" Mai asked.

"You will follow your best friend for many years, but soon you will retire to another place."

"Where?" Mai pressed. Aunt Wu merely waved her away and Ty Lee stepped in, looking excited. A depressed Mai left swiftly.

"You are certainly a hyper one," Aunt Wu said benevolently.

"Really? Azulakeepsonwarningmethatthisstuffisn'ttrue, butIthinkthisstuffisreallyfun!" Ty Lee said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, Azula keeps on warning me that this stuff isn't true, but I think this stuff is really fun!" Ty Lee repeated.

"Do not flout fate," Aunt Wu said rather sternly. "Now, your fortune."

The oracle bone cracked. Aunt Wu took it out. "You are a very happy person, and this reflects your life. You will live with Azula for a few more years before pursuing your own life. Within the Fire Nation, of course, but you will no longer be haunted by her influence."

"Thank you!" Ty Lee stood up and bowed gratefully before leaving. The three girls walked back out and Azula got on her carriage again. Azula smirked once inside.

"According to Aunt Wu, my father will survive the war and kill Zuko!" Azula happily said. Mai made no comment about that, although she flinched at Zuko's name. "But we can't take that fortuneteller seriously. Tell the town that if they were lying, the Fire Lord Ozai will make sure that the town is burned to the ground, with its inhabitants."

* * *

Zuko pondered the question. He didn't want to travel with his former enemy. Sokka seemed to like him more, now that the "warrior" had found out that Firebending princes' weaknesses were boomerangs. And Toph, despite her blindness, or perhaps because of her blindness, was very sensitive to feelings and had reassured Zuko that she knew his inner turmoil, that she knew that he wouldn't harm any of them. 

But did he have a choice? All the nations feared him and he was a criminal in each one, as the Blue Spirit and the exiled prince of the Fire Nation. The Avatar's influence should at least stop the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom for attacking him.

"I will go with you, Aang. And teach you Firebending. Although I am not the best, and I have not been trained long, I can help you get started," Aang, who had been tending the fire, looked up.

"Thank you, Zuko!" Aang grinned.

"So he has agreed? That took a while," Sokka muttered. Toph pretended to faint in mock relief while Katara sighed.

"Well, since we are all a group now, we should start going and find somewhere where Fire Nation won't find us. You," Sokka pointed a finger at Zuko, "don't count as Fire Nation anymore. But first…MOMO! YOU STOLE MY PEACHES AGAIN!" Sokka dive-bombed for the lemur who scurried about in haste. Everyone started laughing, except for Zuko.

"Does he do that all the time?" Zuko asked curiously. "Maybe…it is simply heatstroke…or a malady of the brain…" Sokka stared at Zuko.

"Huh?"

(AN: Does Sokka have a malady of the brain or not? Tune in for more…No, that was so lame..)

Zuko rolled his eyes. Aang got onto Appa after cleaning everything up, followed by Zuko, Toph, Katara, an angry Sokka, and a content Momo.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two maids who helped Aunt Wu in practically everything were cleaning up another room as they discussed Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee's predictions. Due to the fact that they were people who dropped magically from the sky from our world and caused chaos throughout the Avatar world, they knew what was going to happen. 

"Azula's stupid father is going to die and be thrown into the sewer!" the girl with green eyes said happily.

"Lei, it isn't that easy. Think about it. First he has to be killed. Well, that is the easy part. Just hit him over the head with a rock. Then, you have to manage to sneak the body out of the Fire Nation palace and past all the ministers and maids and then find a sewer big enough to fit his immense head," the other girl whispered. Lei started to giggle.

"His immense head. Anaya, you got a good point there. We would have to walk five miles to find a sewer big enough," Lei snorted.

"But Lei!" Anaya said, her blue eyes wide suddenly. "What if…his head…clogged up the entire Fire Nation capital's pipes…the entire Fire Nation population shouldn't suffer for one guy's big head," Lei and Anaya cast worried looks at each other.

"Never mind about Ozai. AZULA!" Lei grinned wickedly.

"Now her head…" Anaya made a small circle with her fingers. "Tiny. Pea-sized. We can fit her down the sewer, no problem!" And with that, the two started their wicked plans.

AN: I like Lei and Anaya. Sorry, if this chapter was sort of off-topic, but you guys need a little more humor. Especially after I, the author, have read five Lord of the Rings fics complete with humor that splits your head. Even if my humor is lame humor. Laugh at my foolish attempts, but PLEASE! Review! I had fun writing this! So...I deserve a reward!


	4. The Goddess and Dragon

AN: There have been some complaints about how the Avatar gang reacted to Zuko and his announcement that Iroh is dead. First of all, from what I have seen of summaries, I believe Zuko shooed away the gang and that Iroh would live at least twenty minutes. Plenty of time for the gang to jump to conclusions and get away from the mad Firebending prince. Plus, the emotionless act? Zuko may be covering something up.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Azula rode in her carriage, suddenly getting off at another town and buying three horses. "We will need them," Azula said curtly when asked questions. They came into an open clearing. Ty Lee knelt to the ground.

"A fire was lit here," she murmured. Azula and Mai watched as Ty Lee walked into a nearby forest. "Faint print. Someone fell here," Ty Lee said loudly. "Someone laid here for a few days." Suddenly, Ty Lee went back into the forest and grabbed something. Azula watched with a calculating look on her face. Ty Lee returned, her face hard.

"Bison fur," she whispered, holding out a bunch of fine white hairs.

"It may be another false trail," Mai said sharply. "They laid one out for us last time."

"No…" Ty Lee said quietly. "There are signs of a bison walking for a while in one direction. Flying in the same direction. This is no false trail. This is real. The Avatar is heading that way," Ty Lee pointed to the west. Azula breathed in sharply.

"The west," Azula cracked her knuckles. "The rubbish that fortuneteller told me is not true. I will find the Avatar. I will not disappoint my father. Guards, stay here. Only us girls will look for the Avatar." Her golden eyes glinted in a way that resembled Zuko's. When he had wanted to find the Avatar badly.

* * *

Aang and his friends were about a day ahead of Azula and her faithful followers. Not knowing the peril behind them, they made camp at noon near a large river.

"Appa needs to rest," Aang said mournfully, patting his friend.

"Right," Sokka snorted. "You mean, 'I want rest, but I just don't want to admit it because I am the Avatar.'"

"Sokka!" Katara said angrily. "Lay it off!" Aang grinned. Toph silently played with a rock.

"Toph, can you teach me right now?"

"You should start a bit of Firebending right now," Toph said. "Just to make sure you are not too shaky on the basics." Aang looked at Zuko with a pleading expression on his face.

"Fine," Zuko sighed. Aang grinned broadly.

"Thanks!" Aang got into the first stance.

"Aang?" Zuko asked, slight confusion in his voice.

"What?"

"Having Momo on your shoulder isn't going to help you master Firebending."

"Oh."

* * *

A few hours passed, Zuko correcting Aang's basic Firebending stances and starting him on a new form. As Aang then turned to Earthbending, Zuko laid against Appa, watching Toph instruct Aang.

"I've seen your sister and uncle, and I know your father. But what about your mother?" Katara asked, sitting down next to Zuko. Appa contently chewed on grass.

"She disappeared," Zuko said shortly.

"What?"

"She disappeared. After my father asked to be made the heir apparent to the throne. My grandfather refused. He died soon after," Zuko said shortly.

"Where do you think she is at?" Zuko turned to Katara, his eyes wide.

"I've…never thought of it since she left. When I was small, I use to think about it…" Suddenly, he stopped talking, his eyes fixed on some distant land.

"I would think your mother is hiding under some name," Katara smiled. "But I cannot presume anything. I am a stranger to you and there can be no friendship between us."

"Katara, I…am sorry. Are you thinking about the times I called you water peasant?" Katara had stood up and was leaving. "Katara…you have accepted me," Zuko said hesitantly, some lurking anger under his subconscious prompting him on to prove to this stubborn girl he was sorry and he _meant_ it. "I mean it, Katara, when I say I am sorry! Firebender's honor, and you know…how much honor means to us," Zuko whispered.

Katara stopped and turned around, her brown hair whipping her face. The sky was darkening to purple and the setting sun surrounded her figure. "I am only trying to help you. Iroh is dead, and I know that he was the only one who still loves you." Zuko's brain rebelled silently.

"_He is alive! He is not dead, merely hiding from us," _Zuko silently thought, but did not say anything. "Thank you, for trying. But I have always kept my sorrows to myself. I do not think that will change."

"You can try," Katara pressed, walking back to Zuko, her blue eyes filled with determination. "You can tell me your troubles. You can tell me anything you wish." Zuko bit his lip, his anger rising once again. Everyone presses him to tell his secrets! Even his uncle. He clenched his fists.

"_He will never show care for you again," _a voice whispered in his head. Just as Zuko opened his mouth to say something, Toph screamed.

"FIRE NATION!" Toph yelled, dust swirling around her as she bended toward the sounds of horses neighing. Ty Lee jumped off her horse, her eyes serious as she started towards Toph. Toph whirled around, dust flying into Ty Lee's eyes. Ty Lee moaned slightly as she brushed away the dust. Suddenly, she was after Toph again, who dodged Ty Lee as the girl from the Fire Nation attempted to use the same move she did on Katara in Omashu.

Zuko stood up and bended fire toward Ty Lee, who dodged it and cast a knowing look at Zuko. Mai got off her own horse and shot darts at Zuko. Zuko jumped to the side, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"You used to be a childhood friend," Zuko muttered under his breath. "Perfidy."

Aang was fighting against Azula, their swift movements almost making their figures blurs, when suddenly a huge wave came. Zuko looked around, and saw Katara's eyes were glowing blue.

"Katara?" Zuko yelled. Sokka got out of a fight with Ty Lee and jumped on Katara. He yelped as a water whip forced him away. Water out of the river rose and formed a huge dragon, twice as long as Appa. Its eyes shone with the clarity of diamonds. Katara, her eyes still glowing blue, bended it towards the horses, which neighed and scattered into the forest. Azula cried out in surprise as the dragon breathed ice on Azula. Mai, her eyes wide, threw darts at the dragon, which simply absorbed the darts. Soon, all three girls were in blocks of ice.

Katara slumped to the ground, her hair out of the elaborate loops she normally kept them in. The dragon fell to the ground, just another large puddle on the ground Sokka immediately leapt to her, shaking her.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. "Get up, get up, get up!" Toph laid her hand on Katara.

"I can't believe it. She's asleep," Toph said in wonder. Aang stared at Katara.

"She looks like she is the Avatar," Aang muttered. "But she isn't."

"Katara? Get up, you little. I knew it. You were always falling asleep whenever you bended water when you were five and now you start all over again. KATARA!" Sokka yelled.

"She's the water goddess!" Aang shouted.

"Maybe we throw them into the river…" Toph muttered, staring at the three statues. "We will need to hurry up…What?"

"Katara is the reincarnation of the water goddess," Aang said patiently. "The gods and goddesses sometimes come to earth in a mortal form to aid the world. She can do extraordinary bending, she has something like the Avatar state…It all fits."

"_And her spouse can only be the god of Fire…" _a voice told him. Aang bit his lip. There goes his chance of Katara liking him.

"Spirits! I am the brother of the reincarnation of the water goddess?" Sokka muttered. "This doesn't make sense. Am I the god of water?"

"No, Sokka, if you remember correctly, there is no god of water," Toph said in a bored tone.

"Oh," Sokka said sheepishly.

"You know, we have to get rid of these three," Toph pointed to Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. "Maybe, just dump them into the river. They'll float. Until the ice melts."

So Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were unceremoniously dumped into the river and the gang got onto Appa. Soon, they were flying away, trying not to disturb a sleeping Katara as they laughed silently.

AN: Read and review! I liked this chapter. Dumps them in the river! Hehe.


	5. The Dragon of the West

AN: No reviews. But then, I wrote two chapters in one day.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

Azula blinked her eyes open. She was encased in ice. Her fury rose, until her body heat melted the ice in mere seconds. Jumping out of the river, sopping wet, she used a small flame to melt the ice that encased Mai and Ty Lee. The two swam out, sputtering.

"The water peasant," Azula spat out. They were in the clearing where they had found the first clues. Her royal followers came, fussing and forcing the trio into blankets. As Azula sipped blazing hot tea, she thought carefully about the Waterbender's eyes and dragon.

"How can that happen?" Ty Lee asked.

"I heard from my elders once, that sometimes gods and goddesses came down to earth to aid in the fight for peace. They had something similar to an Avatar state…" Mai said.

"Are you saying that this water peasant is the goddess of water?" Azula said indignantly. Mai nodded.

"It is crazy…But it is the only reason I can think of." Mai said reluctantly.

"I agree," Ty Lee said in her cheerful voice. "But a goddess, like the Avatar, is not invincible. We can get the Avatar. I know it."

"We have to go to the next Earth Kingdom town," Azula commanded her guards. They nodded obediently, and Ty Lee and Mai cast Azula a curious glance.

* * *

Katara opened her sapphire-like eyes groggily, blinking in the blinding sunlight.

"You're awake!" Sokka shouted. Katara winced, a splitting headache coming to her. "I'll never let you bend again, you faint, you pass out, you…everything happens to a bender! And all the bad things too," Sokka muttered. Aang, Toph, and Zuko came over, Aang smiling, Toph scolding Sokka, and Zuko concerned.

"She has a headache," Aang said calmly.

"I told you, Sokka, shut up!" Toph yelled. Sokka quieted down, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Get willow leaf and brew it into…" Zuko's words nearly shoved themselves back down his throat. He choked out, "tea." Aang ran off, returning with a few leaves. Katara groaned under her headache. Her hands reached out, touching Zuko's face. Zuko flinched and backed away.

"Ma, ni ("Mother, you" in Chinese)…." she whispered desperately. Her eyes, normally calm and lucid, were clouded in her insanity. Aang came back and started making the tea, staring at Katara occasionally. The tea was quickly finished.

"It won't taste good," Aang whispered as Zuko helped Katara to sit up. Sokka helped Katara to drink some. She spat some out, Sokka grimacing at the mess on his shirt. She swallowed the rest, sighed, and relaxed against Zuko. Zuko, looking deeply uncomfortable, made her lay down.

A few minutes later, she got up, her eyes clear again. "Didn't I just get up?" she asked in confusion.

"You got a headache and started to go insane," Toph said. Katara nodded slowly.

"I felt so tired…What happened?" Katara asked.

"You're the goddess of water's reincarnation," Sokka explained. Katara gasped and shut her eyes. "You… went in a state, like the Avatar state. Even your eyes were glowing blue. And then, you bended a water dragon that forced Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai to turn to ice. Then, you fainted."

"I…." Katara stood up, weakly, and nearly fell over again. Sokka pushed her back up.

"You're still weak, Mei Mei (younger sister in Chinese)," Sokka said gently.

"You haven't called me that in forever," Katara said quietly. Sokka nodded. "Not since our mother died." Zuko looked away, not wanting to see the tears coming from Katara's eyes.

* * *

Azula walked about the Earth Kingdom town, the townspeople getting out of her way. She looked up to see a banner advertising a teahouse.

"Let's go get something to eat," Azula muttered to Ty Lee and Mai. The two nodded and they headed into the teahouse.

The teahouse was clean, unlike some with tons of people smoking. There were only many talking customers, the waitresses that poured tea, and a band playing. Azula scanned the heads of the people in the teahouse (mostly men) and settled upon a familiar old man.

"You!" Azula said in a loud, carrying voice. The teahouse quieted, everyone looking at her. She strode towards the old man.

"You…are the Dragon of the West," Azula hissed loudly. Everyone froze and was staring at Azula. The old man stood up, his eyes flashing defiance.

"Many have said I am, but I am not," the old man said. "I am Mr. Li."

"You are!" Azula said. "You are the General Iroh, and you are a wanted criminal!"

"Prove it," the old man said benevolently, and sat right back down.

"Prince Zuko is dead," the old man froze.

"Dead?"

"See! You are the only person in this world practically that cares for him!" Azula said triumphantly.

"Feelings do not prove anything," the old man said. Azula deflated rapidly, her smirk disappearing off her face. Darn her uncle! He was the only one who could have beaten her in wit when she was small, and he is still the winner!

"Let me guess. You recently visited a healer," Azula said. The old man's opponent (in Pai Sho, obviously) nodded. The old man frowned.

"You have visited a healer. For third-degree burns," the man said. The old man frowned even more and stood up, about to protest.

"That's it, you are coming with me!" Azula said swiftly. Ty Lee stepped up and punched the old man just below his shoulder and once around his waist. The man fell as if petrified. "Good work, Ty Lee." Ty Lee nodded. The teahouse exploded, but Azula stopped the noise.

"Fire Nation business," she said briskly as two of her guards picked up the stunned old man. As the three girls left, Azula smirked. "Good work, Ty Lee. Where did you learn that?"

"My brother was fighting against some guy. The guy beat him, so my brother one day snuck up on his opponent and made him faint using those pressure points. It's typical Shaolin style."

"Ty Lee, you only use the Shaolin **(AN: The Shaolin style is the most predominant kung-fu style in China and is often used in kung-fu movies such as Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon and Hero) **style. And you only use their knowledge of pressure points," Mai pointed out.

"True," Ty Lee grinned. "But it is enough."

"We are going back to the Fire Nation. One of the criminals has been captured. My father will be pleased," Azula commanded her guards.

"What of the Avatar and Zuko?"

"Zuko knows that Iroh is hiding. If he finds out that Iroh is imprisoned, he will drag the Avatar with him to the Fire Nation. I've caught all three prisoners. It is just a matter of time before the other two come."

* * *

AN: Disturbing, isn't it? 


	6. The Unlucky Carpet Vendor

AN: The horses are there to stay! OK? Thank you for reviews! I love them. I'm really sorry for the OOCness, I really try, but all my characters, from Lord of the Rings fanfictions, to my own novel are currently in a spiral into OOCness. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Katara felt better after a few days of rest, so they set out to some place far from the river to avoid encounters with Azula. Little did they know that Azula, in those few days, was on the outskirts of the Fire Nation capital with her new prisoner.

"We don't have any more food left," Sokka reported.

"We will need to buy some more? Spirits," Toph muttered. "We will have to go into a town."

"We don't have money," Sokka pointed out.

"We can count on you to get lost in a storm and earn a few coins," Katara grinned. Katara, Sokka, and Aang laughed, and Zuko's mind was transported to a violent storm…Years ago? It was only a few months, but it seemed like years. Years since he had to frantically search for the Avatar with no results, no fruit from his labor.

"We're heading to the nearest town. Give me that hat, Sokka, Momo is not going to eat it."

"He'll die! And he'll never eat my food again!" Sokka pouted.

"Momo is smart enough not to eat hats anyways. Besides, maybe one day you will miss Momo."

"As soon as I become Ozai's best friend," Sokka muttered as they got onto Appa again.

* * *

Aang had on his hat, hiding his arrows. He, Zuko, and Sokka had helped some woodcutters move wood, getting enough money for some food.

"Hey, over here!" a vendor shouted. Zuko cast a look at the vendor's goods. Not food. Carpets.

"Busy," Zuko shouted back and left. Suddenly, the vendor was in his face. Greedy scoundrel.

"My carpets is the best in town! Come on," the vendor said swiftly, spit flying out of his mouth. Zuko gritted his teeth.

"I live outside."

"Very funny (AN: I do not own Artemis Fowl, I just used this joke!)," the vendor replied. "Zey only cost …fifteen coins." Katara was watching Zuko with interest as Sokka examined a melon. He could feel her blue eyes boring into his back.

"You got to be joking, fifteen coins. You're a swindler, a liar, a thief (AN: Don't own Lord of the Rings either, just a random quote.)," Zuko said quietly. "NOW JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he then roared. The vendor jumped.

"Gosh, Fire Nation temper. You take after Lord Ozie…Ozu…Ozai!" Zuko froze. That was the worst thing the vendor could have said.

"You, get…out…of…my…way…" Zuko breathed, panting furiously. "You good for nothing pig, groveling little rat… Before I snap your neck in half." The vendor was gone in seconds, cowering behind his stand.

"Neat show of temper," Toph said as Zuko pushed his way to them. "The ground was shaking." Aang and Sokka nodded solemnly. Katara, however, had her back turned to them. She was shaking…as if she was crying.

"What is it, Katara?" Zuko asked, a tiny bit of alarm reaching into his voice. Then, he realized…she was laughing.

"What is it, Katara?" Zuko asked, not a bit of pity now in his voice.

"Ozie, Ozu, Ozai…" Katara giggled. "Spirits, that vendor nearly wet himself."

"It's not my fault I have a temper. Look who I have for a father," Zuko hotly protested as Sokka heaved a bunch of melons up after paying. Toph grabbed the bag of apples and started eating one, holding the bag at the same time.

"It was funny. Zuko," suddenly, Katara fell to her knees, bowing towards Zuko, still shaking with laughter. "Protect me from stupid carpet vendors." Aang and Toph gaped, and then started laughing. Sokka muttered stuff under his breath and then broke into a grin. Zuko couldn't help it.

He smiled.

* * *

"Where is Zuzu? Where is the Avatar?" Azula demanded. Iroh, bowing his head in the pathetic cell, raised his head. His hands and legs were tied to the chair.

"Why are you questioning me?" Iroh asked. "You know I have no idea."

"Your brother, the Fire Lord Ozai, decided that I would be kinder to you than if he ordered other people," Azula smiled. "Now, where is Zuko?"

"I do not know. He got me to a healer and then left me. He told me that he wished that he could stay with me but in order for the Fire Nation not to capture either of us, he had to leave me. I took another name," Iroh said quietly.

"No. That is not all you know. Do you know the laws of the Fire Nation? You know them well!" Azula demanded.

"What law?" Iroh said, feigning innocence.

"You have committed crimes that deserve death. Plus, you hold information about the Avatar. You will receive the death sentence. You know the punishments of the Fire Nation. Boiling to death in a vat of oil. The five-limb punishment." Iroh's eyes widened at the mention of the last punishment.

The five-limb punishment was cruel. Incredibly cruel. A rope was tied around the person's head, arms, and legs, so that five ropes were tied to him. The other end of the ropes was tied around the hooves of horses. When all five ropes were tied to one limb and one horse, the horses were whipped and they would try to run, causing the person to be pulled apart alive. (AN: This punishment was used in ancient China during the Qin Dynasty.)

"The Fire Lord Ozai would not use that on his brother," Iroh whispered. Azula smiled wickedly.

"You will be surprised what the Fire Lord does now. But he will spare you if you tell him the information he desires," Azula snapped her fingers. Guards came in bearing a huge device, nearly as tall as the wall. Iroh's eyes widened even more.

"Xiao Jie…(Miss)" Iroh whispered. Azula flinched and looked away.

"Never call me that, Iroh," Azula snapped. "Childhood memories will not get you out of the thumb rack punishment."

"You are going to apply that monstrous thing on me!" Iroh gasped as his thumbs were forced into rings. The guards somberly started to work the device.

Iroh's screams of pain made Azula sigh.

"You will be surprised what the Fire Lord does now," Azula whispered.

* * *

AN: All of the punishments I mentioned were used in ancient China. Aren't I cruel? Now you guys must think I'm a public executioner or something… And why, oh why does Iroh call Azula "Miss" and Azula doesn't like it? I dunno. evil grin That's why you guys have to wait….

Zuko: Why am I always paired up with the fangirls, OCs, and Katara? I don't mind Katara, but the rest….

Anaya: I dunno. Ask Lei.

Lei: Because you're just the most handsome guy in the show.

Anaya: rolls eyes

Zuko: Spirits, save me.

Anaya (the somehow unwilling self-insert who'd rather be in Middle-Earth): Review, please.


	7. The Dress Shop

AN: Thank you for reviewing! I love them. I'm really sorry for the OOCness, I really try, but all my characters, from Lord of the Rings fanfictions, to my own novel are currently in a spiral into OOCness. Sorry!

Grumbling, ignore this: Crazed Kataang fans, kept on trashing all of my theories and making me feel bad as a Zutara fan. Hmph. End Grumbling.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

They stayed in the town for another day, because they had to get more clothing. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko quickly chose their clothing, but Katara took more care over Toph and her clothing. And Toph insisted that the clothing that the three boys had chose were "inferior" and not worth the price they paid. In consequence, Toph and Katara took a great deal more time.

"We need to find a merchant who is actually honest! And will actually lower their prices a little," Katara explained as she looked carefully at a green robe. "Toph, this would look splendid on you…"

"Don't listen to her. She just needs to find a cheap merchant with clothing of all the latest styles," Sokka said crossly. "I'm starving, and for once, Momo agrees with me, and we still cannot go back!"

"Katara, this robe isn't pure cotton like they say so," Toph said angrily. "Let's go find another merchant." Katara nodded and Aang, Sokka, and Zuko simultaneously moaned. Katara gave Sokka and Zuko an angry look.

"So now, you guys agree on something, and it's about me!" Katara said, her blue eyes filled with coolness as she gave a withering look at Sokka, then Zuko.

"Mimble wimble," Sokka whimpered. Zuko winced. He felt like Katara seemed to be trying to manipulate him, like a terrifying queen. He could understand why…why she was the goddess of water.

"Come on, let's go," Toph said, nudging Katara. Katara, stopping her furious staring contest with Zuko, immediately headed to the next store with new dresses, while Zuko flushed and followed.

The shop was owned by a woman with sad, golden eyes and onyx hair that fell to her shoulders. She held herself high, as if the only thing she owned was her pride and she was not willing to let go of it. Yet sadness practically oozed out of her, from her down-turned lips to the faint wrinkles that appeared under her eyes. Zuko stared intently at the woman.

"_She seems to be my mother, but my mother cannot be in an Earth Kingdom town…or can she?" _Zuko thought. The lady went to Katara.

"Hello, may I assist you?" she asked. Zuko started. That was his mother's voice! But it was thinner, as if years had worn away her voice.

"Thank you," Katara beamed at the kindly woman. This woman had been the only one who had offered to help out of all the stores. "I would like this green dress, and is it possible, if it can be fitted for Toph?" Katara gestured briefly to Toph. The woman cocked her head.

"It should fit her," the woman took the dress, her gestures graceful. Aang stared at Zuko.

"Why are you staring at her?" Aang asked. Zuko shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," Zuko mouthed. Aang gave an understanding nod. Katara and the woman were already negotiating a price for Toph's dress.

"All right," Katara said, satisfied. "Oh, and this dress?" The woman smiled.

"Here…" Zuko didn't hear anything. That was his mother. He was certain of it. Katara finished paying the woman. The woman looked up and her piercing gold eyes astonished him. He gulped, expecting his mother to ask what he had done to get his shirt so dirty. He nearly prepared himself to say, "I didn't mean to… And it's relatively clean!"

"You…" the woman looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You look like my son…"

"What was your son's name?" Zuko asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Toph gasped, Katara squeaked, Aang jumped (nearly knocking a few other robes), and Sokka's mouth fell open so that Omashu (or rather New Ozai) could fit in his mouth (not that he would mind. Hopefully, his throat could manage it).

"Zuko," the woman said. Zuko felt a lump in his throat…It was hope beyond hope, a dream beyond any dream…He had found his mother.

"I am…Zuko…" Zuko clutched his other arm, tears falling from his eyes. For the first time in years, tears of joy.

* * *

Iroh winced in pain as another jolt of pain from his complaining fingers bothered him. He picked up his chopstick of wood and looked disdainfully at the food. 

Not that it was horrible. It was way too sumptuous. A delicate medley of rice, eggs, and green onions lay upon his plate. There was a bowl of shark-fin soup, and Dragon Well Tea. Normally, he would go to his knees and worship whoever had given him Dragon Well Tea, but it was way too expensive, this meal! He was a mere prisoner, not to be bothered with. Iroh sniffed. He hated to see how extravagant the feasts in the palace were.

"What are you sniffing about?" Azula asked, smirking. Iroh looked up. His young niece had paid a courtesy visit to him.

"Xiao Jie (Shee-ow Jee-ye) I wasn't doing anything, just about to eat the food allocated to prisoners, which I must say, is very fine, thank you," Iroh said in a rush as he put down his chopsticks. Azula narrowed her eyes at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Xiao Jie, serve up more tea!" Uncle called in a voice, he hoped, that sounded as if he was drunk. Azula giggled as she balanced a tray of tea. She walked towards Uncle. _

"_Customers don't act drunk in a teahouse," Azula scolded, acting her pompous, seven-year-old self. She was trying to act as a mature, beautiful waitress in a teahouse with all the dignity of one, but she couldn't really get rid of her high voice. "I may have to throw you out."_

"_Oh, all right," Uncle said in a sullen voice. But Azula could hear the playful sound in his voice._

_It was their game. With her uncle, she didn't have to act dignified like she did with her parents, or sarcastic, like with her brother, Ty Lee, and Mai. She could act silly._

_She could be a child. _

_As Uncle drank his tea, Azula attempted to sing, but it just didn't work out._

"_Ow," Uncle winced. "That hurts."  
_

"_What hurts?"_

"_My eardrums."_

"_Hey!" Azula shrieked indignantly._

"_Just joking, Xiao Jie!" Uncle held up his hands in resignation. Azula smiled._

"_It is all right, I will stop singing." Azula lifted the teapot. "Will you like more tea?"_

Azula blinked warily at the old man, who was sipping the tea.

"Our game when I was a child does not matter. You will call me Your Highness, or Princess Azula, _prisoner_," Azula said loudly.

Iroh shook his head gently. "You are too much like your father." With that, he picked up the shark-fin soup. "I must say, this food is as bland as water. Really, skimping on salt…"

"When Zuko and the Avatar come to save you, we'll see how much I am similar to my father. As well as Zuzu." Azula said loudly again.

* * *

Lei: Awww…Isn't that cute? Zuko found his mommy!

Zuko: Be quiet, Lei.

Anaya: Yeah, be quiet, otherwise the reviewers will get distracted and not review. Review, please! I got Chapter Eight (look of surprise) Oh, right in the Document Manager, just waiting to be uploaded. Review quickly, and I might just get it in.


	8. The Prophecies

AN: Reviewers, thank you! Very positive reviews. This chapter is dedicated to SarahE7191 for reviewing the minute I posted the last chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

Zuko clutched the stand as the former Princess Ursa came over to him slowly, reverently.

"I thought I would never see you again," Ursa whispered. Zuko closed his eyes, feeling her fingers touch his face softly. He winced as Ursa touched his scar. "You were banished for this…Banished," Ursa murmured. "I knew it. I heard news from the Fire Nation about your banishment…I fainted that day and couldn't work for a week. It wasn't your fault, Zuko."

"It was my fault. I wasn't a loyal son, I failed my father, I failed the Fire Nation," Zuko muttered hysterically, his thoughts bubbling up.

"When I killed your grandfather using arsenic, I left. Your father told me to leave, he loved me too much to kill me. So I left and stayed here. Perhaps, if I had stayed and died, your father will remember me more fondly…and the memory would shield you." Ursa said quietly. "I regret it now. But I loved your father, beyond anything I had ever known…I still love him. But I am far away now. But you are so much like your father when I met him." Zuko gulped and stood there stoically, not moving. He was taller than his mother.

"I saw your wanted posters as well. And of my brother-in-law. Iroh. He was ever the kind soul in the palace," Ursa said, lowering her hand, staring at her son. Zuko had a feeling that she couldn't believe her son was here. "But Iroh is in the palace again." Zuko lifted his head sharply.

"He was the only one to care for me," Zuko said quietly in a dangerous voice. "Where is he?"

"He was captured by Azula. Azula walked by this street with her procession and with Iroh bound. I…would have tried to prevent them, but Azula would refuse to recognize me. She always thought I was too weak," Ursa said softly. "Otherwise, I would have made Azula listen to me."

Zuko lowered his head, thinking rapidly. Iroh, in the dungeons of the Fire Nation. A trap. Azula wanted Zuko and Aang to come and look for Iroh. But he had to try.

"Niang (AN: respectful version of Mother), I have to try to get Iroh out. I've waited for you for news of you for years. No one else seemed to care about you. Azula was always throwing insults at me, especially regarding you," Zuko hung his head. Aang nervously twiddled his fingers. "If I become Fire Lord…you will be the Queen Dowager." Ursa clasped her son's hands, her grip tight.

"Zuko, understand. Your father loves you. He will remember it in the end (AN: That..was such a great Lord of the Rings moment, had to insert a quote. Not mine's!)." Ursa's eyes roamed to the rest of Zuko's friends. "I wish to talk to your friends." Zuko nodded and stepped back. Sokka hung back and Toph stepped up first.

"You are blind," Ursa said bluntly. Toph nodded mutely. "But you cannot be underestimated. When you finish teaching the Avatar, return to your father and ask for his forgiveness. Tell him to grant you some freedom to be a normal child," Toph nodded again. "Reclaim your childhood."

"You are a great troublemaker. I guess you are the type of boy who went off to play warrior when you were small and raid food from the iceboxes in the South Pole," Sokka's eyes widened. Katara giggled.

"Uh…Yeah…."

"Do not worry, your ever-need for food will disappear one day and you will be a great thief. May the Moon Spirit watch over you," Sokka stared suspiciously at Ursa.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ursa allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"Perhaps because I met Aunt Wu and she taught me a bit," Ursa turned to Aang. "You are the Avatar. Doubtless, many have given you advice. I will give you one bit of advice. You are the Avatar, but you are also a twelve-year-old boy. Be a twelve-year-old occasionally and never let other people stop you." Aang nodded, looking a bit confused as he digested the "bit" of advice.

"What is your name?" Ursa asked Katara. Katara looked faintly freaked out by the turn of events.

"Katara, and are you really Zuko's mother?" Katara asked in bewilderment.

"Well, since he agrees, I think I am," Ursa said. Katara smiled. "Here, we need to talk in a more secluded corner." Ursa took Katara behind a rack of dresses. Toph snuck after them, leaving Zuko to be bombarded by questions from Sokka and Aang.

"You didn't tell us about your mother?" Aang asked in astonishment, his voice fading as Toph settled near some dresses.

"…my son likes you…I can see the looks he gives you…" Ursa was saying quietly. Katara shifted a bit. Toph listened intently.

"Zuko? Likes me?" Katara said hotly. "He's been chasing me and Aang for so long…"

"Forgive and forget. He will need you by his side. It was in his fate his father would not love him. He is the god of fire."

"God of fire?" Katara said in a low voice, not bothering to keep out the welling surprise and shock in her voice.

"I gave birth to him, with only my sister as a midwife and my husband in the room. I swear to this day, I saw Avatar Roku. Faint, but he was there. He went to my son, and said, 'Good luck, Agni' and disappeared. Ozai doesn't like Zuko, because he is afraid that Zuko will have powers so immense that he could take the title of Fire Lord away from Ozai."

"What does he have to do with me then? Zuko…" Katara flushed. "Uh…"

"Oh, so you like my son back," Ursa said in a triumphant voice, soft, but triumphant. "Well, you know, the god of fire and goddess of water are paired up. You are, after all, the goddess of water reincarnated."

"Why does everyone have to…"

"You're important. Now, help Zuko, and Aang. Help Toph, she's rather lonely. And curb your brother. If you would like, you can stay here for a few days," Ursa said. Toph moved out of the rack of robes and ran back to her friends, hearing the last bit, "I certainly won't reveal your location."

"Come on, she must have food. Nobody can have a dress shop without food," Sokka said in his most scientific voice he could muster. Aang snorted.

"That's why it is called a dress shop, Sokka. There is no food," Sokka blushed furiously and Zuko smirked arrogantly (AN: Fangirls across the nation faint as one…) Katara came up, looking mildly pleased.

"What did my mother tell you? That you were going to be married to some god?" Zuko teased. Katara flushed furiously as she raised her eyes to Zuko. Zuko stood there, stunned. Her eyes were intense. Zuko narrowed his golden eyes and turned around to talk to Toph. Toph raised her not-seeing eyes to Katara and smiled gently. Katara's eyes widened.

"She knows," Katara thought swiftly. "She heard it all." Zuko's hand went up to his head and he pushed aside one strand. "That I like him."

* * *

Iroh continued to be fed sumptuous food. 

"Now, these can't be the famed Dragon Basket Dumplings! (AN: Queer name, but they are mouth-watering. My family goes to Shanghai every two years only because of those dumplings! OK, really, we want to see our family…) Iroh gasped. A dark shadow loomed suddenly and Iroh raised his head from the mouth-watering dumplings.

"Well, elder brother," a snide voice said from the hallway. Iroh turned his head coolly.

"Yes, Ozai?"

* * *

AN: HAH! CLIFFHANGAR!

Lei: Ooh, Zuko, did you read this chapter?

Zuko: (silence)

Anaya: Read and review! Lei, stop drooling over Zuko, you can't love a cartoon character!

Zuko: What is a cartoon character? And Lei can't be drooling over me! Stop it! You make me feel like candy!

Lei: (continues drooling)

Anaya: (Hands Lei a tissue) Nasty. Read and review, anyways!


	9. The Fate of the Dragon

AN: Wow. Ten reviews! You guys were really happy about the previous chapter. And anxious about Iroh's fate. Well, here it goes! Your chappie.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from the Lord of the Rings movies.

* * *

Aang decided to stay with Ursa for a few days to check up on the situation in the Fire Nation, and train in peace. She had an extensive courtyard, walled up so no one could see them. If they kept quiet, nobody would know the Avatar was training. 

Ursa was teaching them bending. "You're probably hungry now," Ursa said, wiping away some sweat. "Go out to the streets and explore. Here is some money for food. I reckon you two would like to explore. Sokka might want to stay here for food."

"No, I'm going!" Sokka burst out from a corner. "Plus, I have my own money! I earned some earlier."

"All right, go ahead. Save up some money for your trip." Ursa shooed Zuko, Aang, and Sokka out of the courtyard. Soon, they were in the streets, listening a little shocked to the yellings of the street merchants.

"Well. Let's wander around. There is plenty of food about," Zuko said at last.

"Food!" Sokka said feebly. "I'm starving."

"You just had a bowl of rice with Peking duck an hour ago."

"I'm a growing boy," Sokka grinned. Aang shook his head.

The air was filled with the smells of enticing food. Dumplings, fried breadsticks, stalls filled with candy after candy, even beef that was cooked right on the spot for you and spice sprinkled all over it. Soon, Zuko and Aang were holding one dumpling and a stick of beef and Sokka five pounds of candy, one stick of beef, a breadstick, and a dumpling, which he consumed happily in an hour. Zuko and Aang stared.

"What?" Sokka said irritably. "The candy was good. Ooh…I still have five more. Want some?"

"No," Zuko said.

"Not when your hands, covered in oil and sugar have touched it," Aang laughed. Sokka frowned.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka said at last. Aang turned around.

"Oh, staring at some sign."

"Why?"

"Do I look like I know?" Aang asked. "Let's ask him." Zuko was staring at the town bulletin.

"Look, the news says that a masquerade ball will be held in the Fire Nation. All invited. Even those of other nations," Zuko pointed at the sign, his face somehow contorted into anger.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"They've captured the General Iroh and Princess Azula has come home. They are looking for a spouse for her, of Fire Nation, of course." Zuko said nastily, not bothering to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Aha!" Aang said cheerfully. "We can actually visit the Fire Nation palace. Maybe we can see the grandeur within the palace," Aang gave Zuko and Sokka a significant look.

"You two are crazy," Sokka said, an exasperated look on his face. "Why would you want to go to the Fire Nation palace?"

"You don't understand anything," Aang shot back. "Let's go back to Ursa's place."

They trudged back to Ursa's home, Sokka muttering if there was any more sugar on his fingers.

"Why are you guys coming back so early?" Katara said irritably, wearing her new dress. "We were discussing with Ursa how to improve her business."

"This is more important than business," Sokka snapped.

"Sokka, why are you talking, you don't even know what is going on," Zuko replied sharply. Sokka's mouth shut. Toph entered the room, watching Zuko.

"What?" Toph asked.

"There is to be a masquerade ball at the Fire Nation," Aang explained. Katara snorted dismissively.

"And you want us to go?" Katara asked. Aang's silence was enough.

"WHAT?" Sokka was the first to react properly. "WHAT THE! WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE FIRE NATION BALL! WHATSOEVER!"

"Be quiet, Sokka," Toph said.

"You're always telling me to be quiet," Sokka muttered.

"Why?" Katara asked, bewilderment mixed with hate entering her eyes. "Why?"

"I have to find my uncle. If we go to the masquerade ball, we can find more about the layout of the palace and know the date of Iroh's execution."

"Iroh has helped us a lot," Aang said quietly. "A crazy plan, but we have to find a way to save Iroh."

"I know the layout of the Fire Nation palace," Ursa came down the stairs, dressed in a green robe. "Here," Ursa handed Zuko a piece of paper. Zuko opened it up and found a detailed sketch of the Fire Nation palace. Zuko looked up in astonishment. "It's from my memory. Sometimes, my mind seems to dwell more often in the Fire Nation palace than this Earth Kingdom town."

"Uh…." Zuko stuttered. "Thanks…Niang…"

"Right," Katara said briskly. "Who's going?"

"I'm not, and you're not either!" Sokka pointed at Katara. Katara smacked his arm away.

"I will choose, Sokka," Katara said in a low voice. Sokka bit his lip anxiously, but said nothing.

"Dancing will be required probably," Toph said. "And I hate dancing. I'm out."

"Um…I'm not good at dancing," Aang murmured.

Zuko and Katara cast a look at each other. "That leaves us two," Zuko said.

"Perfect," Ursa said in a satisfied tone. "You can wear that blue dress, Katara. It looks great on you. Zuko, you're going to have to wear a green outfit…"

* * *

The two had to take a ferry and use their horses to get to the Fire Nation capital. The ferry was huge. 

"This is only a ferry," Katara grumbled, readjusting her blue mask. "No need for such extravagance," as she sat down.

"The Fire Nation enjoys showing off," Zuko said in a low voice. "Especially to the other nations."

"Still, the banners. They…oh spirits…they even have a circus here," Katara groaned.

"Do you want to watch?" Zuko asked. At least it would pass the time.

"All right," Katara shrugged her shoulders. The two got up, their masks obscuring the faces, Katara's of sea blue and Zuko's of forest green. They lifted their heads up and Zuko sucked in air suddenly.

"What?" Katara tilted her head.

"It's Ty Lee."

* * *

"What is it, Oz?" Iroh asked. The Fire Lord entered, his face contorted in fury. 

"No defiance, elder brother," Fire Lord Ozai sneered. "I might just move your execution date earlier."

"What am I about to be executed for?" Iroh asked in an innocent tone.

"Treason. You were plotting against me with Prince Zuko. You will die for that. And you're quite lucky. You won't get the five-limb punishment. No, you'll just be put in the Fire Nation capital marketplace and cut into a thousand pieces, one by one," Lord Ozai said casually. He then smirked.

"Our father wasn't happy, when I proposed that I be Fire Lord. I said you no longer had the desire to be Fire Lord. I was wrong."

"Agni, you still desire to torture me," Iroh said quietly. "You were like that as a child."

"You were always obsessed with tea, I couldn't understand how Die (AN: Dee-ye. Respectful form of Father) would want you to be the Fire Lord. But that is not the point. I had decided to personally honor you with a visit from the Fire Lord before your death and it is finished. Farewell, Iroh."

"Bye, Oz," Iroh called as Ozai headed up the stairs. Iroh ducked as a ball of fire headed towards his head.

* * *

AN: AHA! Will Iroh die? You know, I'm not really an Avatarard, so with a few words, I can kill Iroh. I won't do that in Lord of the Rings. But I can here. So….Review? An appeal for the fate of Iroh? 

Lei: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL? ANAYA?

Anaya: I don't have any control over this. The real me does. As for I, I wish I was in Middle-Earth.

Zuko: There you go again, about Middle-Earth. What is it?

Anaya: Shan't say anything if you say please.

Zuko: Fine….Please…

Anaya: I said, Zuko, that I wouldn't say anything if you said please. Ha!

Zuko: (grrrr..)

Katara: Don't kill her, she's the only reason why we live!

Zuko: Whatever. Once she's done, I'll wring her neck.

Lei: You can't do that, Zuko! You're nice, you're handsome…(drools)

Zuko: There you go, again. Drooling. Stop!

Anaya: Read and review! That was a bit overboard...But OK...


	10. The Masquerade Ball

AN: Again, thanks for reviewing! Eight reviews, keep this up!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from the Lord of the Rings movies.

* * *

Ty Lee went through her acrobatics, glad that no Princess Azula was under her and announcing that beasts were to be released and fire to be set to the nets. She smiled as she watched the audience. Only about one hundred people from the three nations had decided to come.

She scrambled down the pole swiftly, landing on her feet lightly. The people clapped, not overwhelming applause, but it was good enough for Ty Lee. Ty Lee gave a short bow before heading to her quarters. She lifted her head as she walked. Amber eyes. Glowing like a cat's eyes. Startled, she stopped, bringing her dark brown eyes up to the man's.

He stood next to a teenage girl, dressed in a cerulean dress, her brown hair in a bun, and wearing an elaborate blue mask studded with small diamonds. The man wore a green robe with a green mask, but his amber eyes shone through like stars. The man's eyes smoldered briefly, before he turned away. He started to talk to his companion. Among the babble of the many voices surrounding Ty Lee, she could not make out the two's voices.

Slowly, she continued walking. She remembered those amber eyes, from somewhere. But she just couldn't place it.

Ty Lee could only remember one thing related to those golden amber eyes: fire.

(AN: Hmm….Does Ty Lee remember the apple on top of Mai's head being burned and the incident between Mai and Zuko afterwards? Or does she remember Azula burning the safety nets beneath her? It's for you to explain.)

* * *

Zuko helped Katara off her horse, Katara looked detereminedly away as Zuko tied up their horses.

"You can always help," Zuko said in a teasing tone. Katara cocked her head.

"You're finished," she said in a flat tone.

"Come on,' Zuko nodded toward the Fire Nation palace. Guards stood in front of the gate. Katara followed Zuko as fast as she could, but suddenly, two spears were thrust in front of her. Katara blinked.

A female guard came up to Katara and walked around Katara, staring for any pockets, occasionally poking her dress. Katara bit her lip. From what she could see, Zuko was getting similar treatment.

"You pass," the female guard said curtly. A male guard echoed the female guard up ahead. The spears were lowered and Zuko and Katara stepped into the Fire Nation palace.

"What was that all about?" Katara panted.

"Assassins," Zuko muttered as he adjusted his mask again nervously.

"Why do you keep on adjusting your mask?" Katara asked.

"Don't want anyone to recognize me….Oh no…." Zuko moaned. He went to the other side of Katara, just in time for Princess Azula with her company of guards to pass by. Katara stared at Princess Azula, who seemed actually…happy. Not malovently.

"I would feel sorry for whoever marries her," Katara whispered as the body of guards went away.

"The husband doesn't even have power. Azula has all the power, and all their children will retain her surname, not her husband's," Zuko muttered. "The Fire Lord will have all the powers of a Fire Lady…That is, none at all."

"Now, I really feel sorry for her future husband," Katara murmured as they stepped into the hallway where the ball was to take place. Katara couldn't see Zuko's face clearly, but she swore, she could see the corners of his mouth uplift in a sneaky smile.

* * *

Zuko flinched as his father stood up from his throne, surrounded by several guards. A flash of fire headed towards his scarred eyes seemed to appear…

"Welcome, to the Fire Nation! The traitor, the former General Iroh, has been captured. The capture of the Blue Spirit, the traitor Prince Zuko, and the Avatar have been nearly assured with the capture of this one traitor," Zuko's fists clenched as the sonorous voice of his father echoed throughout the hall. "Princess Azula, the crown princess, has also returned successfully."

"Therefore, in a gesture of peace, that the Fire Nation will soon end this war and rule the world benevolently, may the masquerade ball begin!" Music from the zithers started to play.

"Li, we're supposed to dance," Katara hissed. Zuko glared at Katara.

"Well…"

"You're nearly as bad as Sokka, now hurry up!" Zuko bit his lip, heat rising to his normally pale cheeks.

"All right," Zuko snapped.

0

* * *

Zuko sat down, longing to take off his mask. He was getting hot and sweaty, and it wasn't just because of dancing.

He examined the choices of tea, snorted, and looked about for something cold to drink. Nothing. He smacked himself on his forehead.

"Spirits!" he had forgotten that iced tea was considered stupid in most of the world. He had gotten so used to his uncle giving him iced tea to cool down. "Water, water, water, water…" he muttered. "I'll drink tea, fine!" He poured himself a cup of tea and drank the brew, feeling queerly refreshed. So that's why Uncle liked tea so much.

Zuko nearly spat out the tea. "That's why you're here, idiot," he thought sourly. "To get Uncle. And you nearly forgot." When Zuko lifted his head, he nearly spat out the tea all over again, instead making a choking noise and earning several glares from other dancers.

Princess Azula was walking over to him. Zuko drank the tea swiftly and set the cup down.

"What is your name?" the princess asked sweetly.

"Li," Zuko said automatically.

"Oh, Li," Azula sat down. "So, you are enjoying yourself." Zuko nodded numbly. Katara looked at Zuko, her eyes flitting briefly to Azula, and her eyes sparkled with mirth. Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Would you like to dance?" Azula asked. Zuko nearly threw up at that question.

"No," Zuko said, clutching his stomach suddenly. "I….I don't feel very good right now. I think I should drink some more tea…"

"All right. Have a good time, Li," Azula stood up, smiling her sickening smile and left. Zuko hurriedly refilled his tea cup and drank at least five cups of tea. Katara sat down next to Zuko.

"Ha! You should have seen your expression!" Katara said in a low voice. Zuko grimaced. "Come on, pretend you need to go to the bathroom and I'll help you there. We need to go to the dungeons to find out where is Iroh." Zuko nodded and got up.

Katara held one of Zuko's hands and put her other hand on his shoulder. "That's what I do to Sokka," Katara said quietly. "Come on." Zuko could feel blood rushing to his face.

"Good thing for my mask," he thought silently as he pretended to be sick. They dodged the numerous dancers and wound their way to the bathrooms. A door with no words upon it was to the right of the door that led outside (to the outhouse outside, duh). Katara bit her lip. She untied her hair, letting it fall slowly, and in her hand, laid a small, thin phial of water she had put in her hair.

"What the…." Zuko stared at the phial in shock.

"Nice, isn't it? They don't check a lady's hair," Katara bended the water onto the lock. The water gathered around the lock and froze. Katara then took a wide metal stick, pushed it under the lock, and pulled abruptly up. The lock fell softly onto her robe. Katara picked up the lock and pushed it into a corner. "Come," Katara opened the door, cast one look behind her, and then stepped in. Zuko followed.

"You are way too smart," Zuko mouthed. Katara giggled.

* * *

AN: AHA! Down to the dungeons they go. Will they save Iroh? Or will they delay saving him? Will they even succeed? 


	11. The Blue Spirit

AN: Six reviews on my birthday, two the day before. THANKS! This is a rather intense chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? If I did, I would have made the plot all Zutara, sold the show, and then meet the Lord of the Rings actors. Every single one of them.

* * *

There were few guards. All were drunk. Zuko crept close to the wall.

"Stay here," he muttered to Katara. Katara nodded and slipped into the shadows, watching Zuko approach a groggy guard. Suddenly, the guard slumped, one of Zuko's hands over the guard's mouth, the other raised above his head. Zuko nodded toward Katara and they continued, Zuko knocking out five other guards. They scanned each of the prisoners' faces. No moonlight reached into the prison; all were sleeping. Suddenly, Zuko stopped.

"Oof," Katara bumped into Zuko.

"Uncle," Zuko whispered softly. General Iroh lay inside the cell on a small bed. "Uncle," General Iroh raised his head, rubbing his eye blearily.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"It's me. I will get you out of there tomorrow," Zuko whispered. Katara hung back. Iroh turned his head towards Katara.

"Katara…So, Zuko, you have joined the Avatar," Iroh muttered.

"Yes. I found my mother as well," Zuko replied quietly. Iroh nodded.

"You should not try to rescue me," Iroh said slowly. "You will not be able to move throughout the nations at all."

"I cannot stand the idea of you being cut into a thousand pieces in the marketplace. No, Uncle, I will come. I must leave now. Katara, it's Cell 77." Katara nodded and the two slipped out, closed the door behind them, and entered the masquerade ball again, Zuko's head whirling with an idea.

0

* * *

The next night, a Fire Nation palace guard felt his eyelids close. Suddenly he shook his head and stood up properly, his eyes roaming the walls. Suddenly, a smiling blue-and-white mask appeared in front of him.

The guard opened his mouth to yell, but the Blue Spirit's blade flashed and the guard knew no more.

* * *

Another Fire Nation guard paced between the long sidewalk between the gate towers of the gate of the Fire Nation palace. As he neared the western side, he gasped.

A body lay on the ground, moaning in pain. The guard ran over and saw.

The blue-and-white mask of the Blue Spirit. The man was dressed in black. Exactly as the descriptions had described.

"Lai! Lai! Shi na ge lan gui zi! (AN: Lie, lie, see na ge (e as in early) lan gwui zi. Come, come, it's that Blue Spirit!)" the guard yelled furiously. Five other guards stampeded over and carried the body of the Blue Spirit into the Fire Nation palace.

Meanwhile, the other Blue Spirit darted into the shadows, watching the guards disappear into the Fire Nation palace. It then disappeared into a doorway.

* * *

Katara looked at the barrels of wine. One barrel was labeled "Guards". She took out a phial of sleeping powder and opened the barrel. A waft of rice wine went to her nostrils. Feeling slightly dizzy, she opened the phial and poured out the powder. Closing the barrel, she then snuck out and started to ride on her horse to the inn where Zuko and she were staying.

"Zuko, do what you can." Katara whispered. As she left, the barrel of wine was taken down to the guards of the dungeon for their nightly ration of wine.

* * *

The Blue Spirit entered the prison; easily taking a ring of keys of a guard, snoring loudly, thanks to Katara's sleeping powder. Then, the Blue Spirit walked down to Cell 77. Iroh was awake.

The Blue Spirit found the key and opened the door.

"Come, Uncle. I'll carry you out of here," the Blue Spirit whispered. Iroh nodded and allowed Prince Zuko to carry him lightly out of the prison. Zuko scanned the main courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. Nobody. The guards were being interoggorated by Lord Ozai. Zuko ran out of the palace, took off his mask, and stuffed it into his pocket. Two horses stood nearby. Katara had already taken one. Zuko and Iroh mounted the horses and rode swiftly into town.

* * *

"So….the Blue Spirit has been found," Lord Ozai said quietly. The guard, looking confused and terrified, fell to his knees.

"M'Lord! I am not the Blue Spirit…."

"A likely story," Lord Ozai sneered. "You have been caught wearing the mask, wearing the clothing and using the blades of the Blue Spirit."

"M'Lord, I speak truthfully! I was guarding the north gate, as usual, when the mask of the Blue Spirit suddenly appeared. I attempted to yell, but I must have been knocked out by him. Probably by the hilt of his sword. And then I must have been redressed and given the swords and mask!" the guard kowtowed over and over again, his head banging against the floor.

"To think…that the Blue Spirit was one of my own palace guards. I will be checking every single servant now, to see if any others have betrayed me," the Fire Lord grimaced.

"M'Lord! I plea, I am not guilty," the guard continued banging his head on the floor.

"Not guilty. A likely story. You wove that story out of thin air to testify for your innocence. Guards! Take him to the prisons," Lord Ozai commanded. The guard raised his forehead. He had banged his head so much on the floor, blood ran from his forehead. Everyone gasped in pity, but Lord Ozai looked at his guards, who had frozen at the sight of the blood. "Move it!"

The guards suddenly jerked, picked up their former comrade and carried him out. Lord Ozai tapped his fingers, looking at the ceiling.

"M'Lord!" Lord Ozai's head snapped back down as another guard, pale with fright, kneeled.

"What is it?" Lord Ozai asked quietly.

"The prisoner, the former General Iroh. He has escaped. Every guard that was guarding the prison was asleep. A sleeping potion was given to them," the guard babbled. The guard ducked as Lord Ozai stood up, a ball of flame coming from his fists.

"Send out new arrest warrants. The searching for my daughter's husband can wait!" Lord Ozai waved his hand. "This council is adjourned. Tell the Blue Spirit that another crime to his long record is that he aided the General Iroh's escape!" The ministers and guard scurried out. Princess Azula stood by.

"We still have to capture Prince Zuko and General Iroh," Lord Ozai turned to his daughter. Azula nodded.

"At least, the Blue Spirit has been captured," Princess Azula offered. Her golden eyes narrowed. "The other two shall not escape."

* * *

AN: Intense? I told you. Review, please.

Lei: But the poor guard isn't the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit is….(Zuko kicks her) OW!

Anaya: Haha. The Blue Spirit's name is Ow.

Zuko: Be quiet.

Anaya: Review!


	12. The Blessing

AN: My god. Ten reviews. You guys keep it up, I might just update faster. A tiny bit of fluff here.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

Katara was already in her room when Zuko and Iroh rode up to the inn. They dismounted.

"Thank you, Nephew," Iroh said quietly. Katara ran to the open window, looking down.

"You have to thank Katara as well," Zuko replied. He suddenly looked up. "She's right there," Zuko flashed a rare smile at Katara. Katara flushed and moved away from the window.

She continued to pack up; the next day, they were going to return to the Earth Kingdom town where Ursa lived. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said loudly. Zuko came in, looking extremely tired.

"Thank you for helping," Zuko said hoarsely, walking towards Katara. Katara shook her head.

"I barely did anything. It was thanks to you that Iroh managed to get out," Katara replied.

"Still, you snuck the sleeping powder to the guards. I never had the time to do that," Zuko said.

"Why didn't you let me come with you?" Katara asked. She had wanted to follow Zuko but Zuko wouldn't allow her. Zuko's hard eyes grew softer.

"I didn't want you captured. If I knew that you were in the Fire Nation palace…about to be executed…I would feel even worse than when I heard Iroh was in there," Zuko started to finger her bedcovers. Katara managed to keep blood from rising to her face this time.

"So you were just worried for my safety?" Katara asked flatly.

"Yes. But you did far more than you know. Thank you," Zuko hesitated, then took Katara by the shoulders and hugged her. Katara felt her heart leap to her throat and hover there. She bit her lip; she could hear Zuko's heart pounding in his chest. She couldn't believe it. She was enjoying this. Before, she would have screamed her head off and kicked Zuko, but now, she was melting slowly…and enjoying this hug.

She drew back and realized that Zuko had been stroking her hair gently.

"I'm…sorry," Zuko started. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right," Katara said, fidgeting a bit.

"Have a good night. Sleep well," Zuko left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"A rare opportunity!" Iroh's voice floated from out of the window. "A special, rare type of Oolong tea!" Katara smiled broadly.

* * *

Iroh, Katara, and Zuko got on the ferry and immediately headed to their cabin, so they would not be seen by the rest of the passengers. Iroh was studying the leaves.

"These Oolong tea leaves are very nice and fresh," Iroh murmured. "I need to preserve them now."

"Later, Uncle," Zuko frowned as he sat nervously on the bed. "We will reach the Earth Kingdom within a few hours."

" A few hours?" Iroh gasped. "The tea leaves would have wilted by then!"

"Uncle, you haven't changed one bit." Zuko sighed.

"They gave me fine Longjin tea. I enjoyed it," Iroh said. Zuko sighed again.

* * *

"Iroh!" Ursa shooed Iroh into her shop. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"Morning, Lady Ursa," Iroh said briskly. "Have any tea cutters?"

"Of course, here, Iroh," Ursa looked flustered and faintly angry at being called Lady. "Don't call me Lady, I hate it now."

Iroh bowed his head. "As you wish." He then continued to shred his precious leaves. Zuko walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Katara! You're back!" Aang said excitedly. "How did it go? Splendid, I expect, Iroh is back!"

"It went splendid. Hi, Sokka," Katara said coolly. Sokka walked in a circle around her, examining her dress.

"Good, you haven't been hit or anything, because otherwise, I will kill Zuko. No exceptions," Sokka said. Toph grimaced.

"Really, Sokka, kill Zuko," Aang watched Sokka act out how he would kill Zuko. "You just don't happen to know how to bend."

"My boomerang will solve everything!" Sokka said cheerfully.

"Sokka," Toph said quietly. Sokka looked over.

"What?"

"I know that all of this stupidity is just a joke. Grow up. You will be surprised how people appreciate you more," Toph said. Sokka looked a bit crushed at this news, but he nodded and stopped.

"Why has Zuko locked himself up?" Aang asked Katara. Katara shook her head, trembling at what the Avatar would feel…if she told him.

"I do not know," Katara muttered, sitting down at Ursa's table as Ursa served up food. She picked up her chopsticks and chased a small vegetable around her plate. Zuko came down and looked at his mother.

"Niang, I need to be Fire Lord. The world is racked by this war and I have to stop it," Zuko said slowly. Ursa looked up at her son sadly.

"That was what Ozai said many years ago," Ursa murmured. Zuko immediately seemed to deflate, his eyes pleading.

"I must end this war. And that means taking the throne. My sister will continue my father's war. I need the Avatar to help me. Niang, please, I need your blessing, do you approve now?" Zuko begged, his voice growing hoarse with emotion. There was an ominous drop of vegetables from chopsticks; Sokka was gaping at Zuko and had totally forgotten the food he was holding.

"You've got to be kidding?" Sokka grinned. "You want to raid the Fire Nation palace? You've got my blessing at least!"

"I agree with Zuko," Aang said gravely. "I will help him, Ursa, if you approve."

Ursa sighed. "Remember one thing, Zuko. Love your people, love your country, love the world. Do not seek to own everyone. Love thy neighbor. Go with the blessings of all the three nations. Do not seek me again, once you have finished."

Zuko nodded. "Niang, I will seek you once I have finished. You can live in peace, as the queen you were always supposed to be." Ursa grasped Zuko's arm suddenly.

"Spare Azula," she said quietly, in a commanding voice. "Do not kill her. She is your blood. When you two were young, you were the best of friends. Hardly inseparable. Remember that, and spare your sister. Your father…It depends on you. To spare or not." Ursa bit her lip.

"Pack today. You can leave tomorrow. Buy supplies now, Aang and Zuko, and Toph, Sokka, and I will pack up." Sokka nodded and headed to his room, followed by Katara and Toph. Aang and Zuko went out, coins in their pockets and Aang wearing his hat. Aang quickly bought supplies, but Zuko seemed oddly detached. Aang took this as nervousness as he passed bags for Zuko to hold. Finally, they were done and they walked back.

Aang dumped the goods on the table. Ursa, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were already finished. Ursa looked at them all, one by one.

"You might want to leave town now. Get far away from civilization," Ursa said quietly. "Farewell, and good luck." Aang nodded and gestured to Sokka. Sokka, Aang, and Toph left.

"Thanks!" Aang called from outside.

"Are you coming, Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"No. I'm staying here. I don't think it would help your situation if Oz saw me."

"Oz?" Zuko asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"My childhood nickname for him. Take care, Zuko!" Iroh called out as he headed to his bedroom. Katara slipped out the door; Zuko could see her open the door quietly.

Ursa looked at Zuko, her eyes soft and sad again. "Good luck, my son. You've always had honor. Go show it to the world." With that, Ursa gave Zuko a swift hug. Zuko pulled away.

"I will." He picked up his bag and strode out the door. He got on Appa and the five flew away, landing in a nearby forest. He opened his hand, which had been clenched around something his mother had shoved into his hand while they were hugging.

A small Fire Nation comb laid in his hand, used to tie up the hair of the Fire Ladies. A note was between two of the teeth. He opened it.

_Zuko:_

_Give this to Katara once you have ascended the throne._

_Niang

* * *

_

AN: A little fluff. This chapter is calm, to make up for the last very intense chapter.

Lei: Aw….Why not just kill Azula? It's not like she doesn't deserve it.

Zuko: You heard my mother, be quiet.

Anaya: Read, review, etc.


	13. The Sewers and Girls

AN: Thank you for reviewing, my dear reviewers. A poor Canadian stuck in the state of cowboys (in the distance, "yee-ha!" Just joking) bows to you. Merci beaucoup. For Lei and Anaya fans, the two have returned!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Toph seemed rather restless that night, continuously walking about. Zuko woke up to her footsteps for the fifth time that night.

"What is it, Toph?" Zuko murmured groggily.

"I can't help but think…You cannot succeed. We can't all sneak into the Fire Nation palace, like you did to save Iroh. We can't. We have to get past the guards, and then we probably have to fight against Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee all over again, and then Ozai himself. Not to mention his ministers, which many are accomplished Firebenders," Toph said quietly.

"Who said that all gates are guarded in the Fire Nation palace?" Zuko said quietly. "There is an old sewer, never used now. When I was banished, they had just constructed a new sewage system and the old one was abandoned. It's empty now. No water goes through it either, and there isn't any chance it will be used." Toph raised her eyebrows.

"Your little secret plan," Toph muttered. "And you haven't told us yet." Toph smiled a bit. "We might want to take baths tomorrow."

* * *

The five boarded Appa and flew to a deserted part of the Fire Nation without event. They landed a day later on a beach. Water lapped against Appa's feet as the five jumped down.

"Appa, go to that cave. Come on," Aang coaxed the bison into a cave.

"There is enough shrubbery for him to eat here," Sokka noted. "Get Momo to stay as well." Aang looked sorrowful.

"I can understand why we can't take Appa, but I want Momo to go with us," Aang said quietly.

"He'll only cause havoc!" Sokka muttered.

"And that's what we need," Toph muttered. So, the flying lemur sat on Aang's shoulder, content, oblivious to Sokka's glares.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anaya and Lei were on vacation. They were walking near the Fire Nation palace when the gates opened. Lei gave Anaya one look and ran in, the guards oblivious as Princess Azula came out of the Fire Nation palace. Quickly, the two slipped away, changed their clothing to red dresses, and came out.

"Wait for the princess to come back," Lei whispered. The two looked at their feet. It was a sewer gate.

* * *

Zuko, about several hundred yards outside the palace, kneeled to the ground. A circle of metal lay on the ground, grasses covering it from view. Zuko grunted as he tried to lift the metal circle, and Sokka hurriedly got up to help him. The two lifted the huge circle and laid it aside. The five (and Momo) surrounded the hole and looked into it.

It was dry. Very dry. Dead moss lay at the bottom. Sokka took a deep breath and looked at everyone else.

"Ladies first?" he said. Katara nodded and helped Toph into the tunnel. Aang followed. Sokka and Zuko grabbed the metal circle, walked into the pipes, and put it above their heads again. The darkness was nearly absolute. Toph walked in the front, warning the others if they were about to go uphill again. Zuko let his right hand to become wreathed in fire. At least he could partly see.

"Show-off," Sokka muttered. Zuko gave him a glare, but Sokka smirked. "Just joking." Aang, taking Zuko's idea, allowed his fist to also be wreathed in flames.

They seemed to walk for days, but it only took an hour when Toph shouted.

"Zuko! Another metal circle." Zuko walked ahead, trying to squeeze past everyone. He finally reached the front.

"Sokka," Zuko said loudly. Sokka was soon beside him. Zuko's fist returned to normal and the two together lifted the metal circle. There was a shriek above them.

"Darn it," Zuko cursed. He and Sokka pushed aside the metal circle. Two horrified girls stared at Zuko and Sokka.

"It's Zuko!" the one with green eyes whispered. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"So?" the girl with blue eyes snapped.

"I am not worthy!" the girl with green eyes fell to her knees and started to bow to Zuko.

"I am honored," Sokka said sarcastically. Katara, Toph, and Aang giggled behind Zuko and Sokka.

"Get up!" Zuko snapped.

"I'm Lei," the girl with green eyes said happily. "And this is Anaya." The girl with blue eyes nodded curtly.

"Look…" Zuko said, beginning to see a use for Anaya and Lei. "Can you distract…some of the guards?"

"No problem!" Lei said happily, going behind Anaya and forcing Anaya's head up and down. "Just tell us where to go. Anywhere for my favorite Fire Prince!" Zuko bit his lip and Katara looked slightly bitter. Toph held back giggles and Aang had nearly slid back down the sewer pipes in laughter. As for Sokka, he was plugging his ears, stifling his laughter.

"Distract the guards at the front of the main door. And if you can, find Azula as well," Zuko said.

"Come on, Anaya!" Lei said cheerfully. She dragged her friend to the gate and started to talk to the guards.

"Let them do their work," Sokka chortled. "With them, every guard in the Fire Nation palace would be screaming their heads off and running away."

* * *

"Doyoulikecandy? Ilikecandy," Lei said, grinning broadly. "I looooooooove candy. Do you have candy?" the ten guards surrounded her, looking bewildered. Anaya crossed her arms. She was acting her normal self. At Aunt Wu's place, Lei had managed to get Anaya to eat five pounds of chocolate.

"Uh…" Anaya started.

"Do you like tea? I like ginseng tea," Lei's smile turned to a frown dramatically. "But Anaya tells me that ginseng tea is cheap. And you can't put sugar in tea either. Or honey."

One guard piped up, "What type of person drinks ginseng tea? Are you sick? Only people who are sick drink ginseng tea. And who puts honey in ginseng tea?" Lei grinned.

"I'm not sick, I'm just hyper! HYPER!" Lei declared. Anaya groaned.

"Is she always like this?" a guard asked Anaya. Anaya nodded.

"We can't send her to Lord Ozai. Last time we sent a feeble-minded person to Lord Ozai, he told us we weren't running an asylum and we should never bring another one to him," another guard said doubtfully.

"Hey, I've got to show you something!" Lei shouted. The guards shrugged.

"What?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise. You will like it!" Lei grinned. The guards shrugged again in unison and followed the hyper girl.

"Where the heck are you going?" Anaya said in an urgent voice. "We've still got to go get rid of Princess Azula."

"Uh…Duh…I'm getting them to the wine cellar. I managed to find the key. Now, Fire Nation guards seemed to have a weakness for wine…"

Meanwhile, five figures behind them slipped into an empty building.

* * *

AN: Felt this was long enough. Next chapter will be up soon! 


	14. The Shrine and Twister

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I hope all the people who have this on story alert will review now; not everyone who has this story on story alert reviews every time I update. The rest of you, review!  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

"M'Lord!" a guard gasped, kneeling in front of Lord Ozai. "Ten guards are missing; it is not known where they are. And, a shrine is burning"  
"Which shrine?" Lord Ozai said curtly.  
"The shrine for the God of Rain," the guard whispered. Lord Ozai looked at his guard.  
"Get all the guards in the palace to help extinguish the fire. The God of Rain will not be pleased if we do not put an effort into saving his shrine. Tell the guards that the God of Rain, if you don't stop the fire now and save his image, will give us three years of drought like he did last time!" Lord Ozai commanded. The guard nodded, stood up, and ran out. The guards in the hall followed him out.  
"Whoever burned up the shrine shall die! They have nearly jeopardized the success of the harvests, which is crucial to taking over the other nations!" Lord Ozai muttered as he stood up. His ministers looked terrified as he barked out his next question.  
"Where is the princess"

* * *

"Come on," Lei said as she directed the sleeping princess' guards to the wine cellar. Meanwhile, a guard swiftly pushed Azula's cart into an alley and ran off to join his friends. As Lei guided them to the cellar, Anaya grabbed Azula and jabbed Azula in her back in three places, then near her arms. Azula whimpered and fell still.  
Azula not too gently into the sewer and put the metal circle back over the sewer. Then, she stopped.Anaya then poked Azula near the legs. Her legs fell limp. She then carried the limp princess to the metal circle, which had been opened by Lei and Anaya earlier. She then dropped"Princess, a message from Prince Zuko," Anaya said snidely. The princess, now fully awake, glared at Anaya. "You have been destroyed the same way you destroyed me before." Azula's eyes widened but were met by darkness. Anaya rubbed her hands together.  
"Well, serves her right. Ty Lee did the same thing I did to Azula to Zuko a few years ago," Anaya muttered. "Lei"  
"I'm back! They're really drunk! And I think a fire has been set to the shrine of the God of Rain," Lei said. "Our prisoner is down the sewer"  
"Yes"  
"Excellent, we have helped. All we have to do is watched Ozai get creamed."

* * *

"Forgive me, Yu (AN: Chinese for rain)" Aang said quietly, holding three lit pieces on incense. "I must burn your shrine to stop the Fire Nation. Will that appease you?" Aang bowed three times. "I am sorry." Aang then put the incense sticks in the pot, where incense sticks already placed in the pot gave off the scent of smoke. "Go to the back," Aang said to Sokka, Toph, and Katara. They nodded and ran off.  
At the same time, Aang and Zuko did a chopping motion towards the ground. Fire split away from their arms and fell onto the wooden tables, the scroll, the incense burner….The two ran away as the flames roared and consumed the shrine.  
Guards ran towards the shrine, trying to save the relics. The five slipped to a west door to the main hall.  
"There isn't any water there," Katara said in a low voice.  
"Yes there is. Huge cauldrons of water. It's supposed to bring rain (AN: Actually, in the Forbidden City, it's supposed to help ward off fire, since nobody can dump those cauldrons on the fire. But Firebenders can sort of control the fire so…)" Zuko said in a low voice. Katara then nodded.  
"And this is when we use Momo," Aang muttered. He opened the door and the flying lemur gave Aang one look before running into the hall.  
Shrieks resounded from inside the hall as lady servants panicked and the roar of fire followed Momo constantly. The lemur dodged all of the fireballs and even managed to take a bunch of grapes from Lord Ozai's hands.  
"I'm going in. By myself," Zuko muttered. He slipped into the hall and the flying lemur leapt into his arms. The hall grew silent.  
"You," Ozai hissed. "Why are you here? You don't have the Avatar"  
"You've banished me permanently, it doesn't matter if I have the Avatar," Zuko said quietly.  
"You…you…gou zhai! (AN: Dog in Chinese…Don't go around saying that, unless you are Chinese, you'll probably pronounce it wrong anyways, and I'm not going to give pronunciation guides now. ;-) Sorry.)" Ozai yelled.  
Zuko clenched his fists. "You call yourself my father," Zuko said in a low voice. But Ozai was gaping at his eyes. They were glowing red.  
"Gods, what is happening to you?" Ozai said irritably. "Have you gone senile in your years of banishment?" Fire erupted to Zuko's fists.  
The few guards that remained at Ozai's side jumped at Zuko, but suddenly a twister of flame emerged from Zuko's fists. The guards yelped as the twister, nearly as tall as the palace, headed toward them.  
"Get him!" Ozai yelled, but everyone was backing away in fright. Four guards fell to the twister, turning to ashes nearly instantly. Suddenly, Zuko whirled around and the twister went toward Ozai, who jumped to the side. But, the twister seemed magnetically attracted to Ozai. Ozai then ran around the palace, trying to escape. Zuko wore a malovent smile, but his eyes still glowed red.  
Suddenly, a boomerang flew through the air and hit Ozai's head. Ozai fell and the twister leapt onto Ozai's body. It flowed over him, from legs to head as Ozai gave a long scream. The scream seemed to make Zuko wake up. The light faded from his eyes and he fell to the ground.  
"Zuko!" Katara ran to Zuko. The ministers cowered in the corner. Toph wrenched a part of the wood from the columns and brandished it threateningly at the ministers, who backed away.  
"And Sokka saves the day!" Sokka said triumphantly as he picked up his boomerang. His glee faded. "Oh god, I think Zuko just murdered his father"  
Aang ran to Ozai. Ozai was breathing lightly, his clothing black, his skin a pale, deathly white.  
"Katara, Katara, come over here!" Aang pleaded. Katara ran over, took one look at Ozai, and went to the huge cauldron of water. She then came back with the water.  
"Stop. No," Ozai whispered. His face was away from everyone and pain laced his voice. "Tell Zuko…he wins. He may take the throne. Tell him…I am sorry. I was afraid he will take my power and that is why I banished him. But now I know. Trying to prevent something from happening will only help it happen. Do not…" he hissed suddenly and Aang and Katara recoiled. Toph walked over and felt his throat.  
"He's dead," Toph said shortly. "Zuko is the Fire Lord"

* * *

AN: Review?  
Lei: I had fun!  
Zuko: Where is Azula?  
Anaya: (sigh) She is down the sewer, trying to beat her way out. Actually, burn her way out. Whatever.  
Zuko: Creative.  
Lei: Wow. I was praised by Zuko. 


	15. The Coronation

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I hope all the people who have this on story alert will review now; not everyone who has this story on story alert reviews every time I update. The rest of you, review!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Eventually, after Azula had half-melted the metal circle, Zuko decided to be merciful and send Lei and Anaya, with a couple of guards, to get Azula out. Lei and Anaya came back with a severe burn on their arms and a grumbling Azula.

"She was so mean," Anaya moaned. "We saved her. But then again, we were the ones who sort of locked her in. Can we stuff her back in? She's not strong enough to push herself out. And if she burns her way out, all the molten metal will fall on her and she would have a permanent mask. And that even looks worse than a scar," Zuko flinched at Anaya's words. Lei nodded furiously.

"No," Zuko said harshly. "I must find my mother and my uncle and when they see, they will not approve."

"Aww…Come on, Zuzu," Anaya coaxed.

Katara, sadly, had to heal both of Anaya's arms a few minutes later and Lei danced around Anaya for the entire day, taunting her for getting two burns and the eternal anger of the Fire Lord.

"Be quiet, Lei," Anaya muttered and threw Longjin tea at Lei, who merely licked what tea she could get with her tongue and continued her taunts.

* * *

There was the crowning. Very boring. Zuko looked like he was falling asleep and each sentence the prime minister said was punctuated by Sokka's snore.

"And you will bear great responsibilities…"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"And rule the Fire Nation with a benevolent hand…."

"Lei, quit it, it hurts!"

"You will be the ally of the other nations…"

"Ozai didn't do that," Aang muttered.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Sokka snored. Katara whipped him with some soup. "Huh?"

"Be quiet!" Katara hissed. Meanwhile, all the ministers stood in attendance, including a rather sulky looking Azula and a bored Mai and Ty Lee.

"May your realm be blessed," the prime minister finished. Sokka cheered.

"It's over!"

"Now we have a proper Fire Lord," Aang smiled.

"Spirits, can we eat?" Lei moaned.

* * *

"M'Lord, I would like my daughter to meet you. Her name is Lady Hua," General Lin bowed. A shy teenage girl, no more than fourteen, walked up to Zuko, who was trying to talk to Aang. Zuko clenched his fists silently. General Lin was the general he had protested against for deciding to use a troop of Firebenders as bait.

"Congratulations, M'Lord," she said, her voice like an oriole. Zuko merely nodded.

"Thank you. Aang, please, get them away from me," Zuko whispered. Aang took one look at Zuko's face and turned to Lady Hua.

"I'm sorry, Lady, but Zuko is tired. He must retire to his bed," Aang bowed. "Will you permit us to leave?"

"Anything you wish. Farewell," Lady Hua then walked away and started to talk to Mai, who brightened. Ty Lee was talking to Sokka, Katara, Lei, and Anaya and having a great time. Azula followed Aang and Zuko.

"I need to talk to you, M'Lord," Azula said rather stiffly, dropping her eyes to Zuko's feet. Zuko nodded.

"Call me Zuko, Azula," Zuko said quietly. "I miss how you were when you were five." Azula blushed slightly and lifted her head high.

"The reason why Lady Hua was introduced to you is that the ministers are clamoring that she marries you," Azula said in a low voice as the three went to Zuko's study. Aang's jaw dropped.

"Huh?"

"You were betrothed to Lady Hua when she was three and you were five. It wasn't allowed to be let out," Azula said quietly. "Our father canceled it when you were banished, Zuko. And now, the pressure of the ministers is on you. Maybe you are the Fire Lord, but if you marry anyone else other than Lady Hua, you will suffer the opposition of the ministers in everything. They want someone to spy on you, and Lady Hua is the perfect choice. Why? Because they are still loyal to Lord Ozai and they are not sure about you."

Zuko clenched his fists. Azula laughed, her former coolness surrounding her laugh. "Ah, but of course, you are in love with someone else. The god of fire, the goddess of water…You're in love with the Waterbender."

"Her name is Katara," Aang said quickly.

"Yes, Katara. Nice person," Azula said dismissively. "But duty comes before love. You will be hard-pressed to marry Katara."

* * *

Katara felt rather distracted as she wandered the hallways, feeling lost. She blinked. She didn't know this place. She was lost.

She leaned against the wall, her head slightly swimming. She didn't know why she had had this headache, but it had gone on for a while. Perhaps she was about to destroy the Fire Nation palace with a dragon. She smiled slightly at the thought.

There was no one in the hallway. She moved slightly forward again, her headache clearing up. Maybe it was due to some of the wine she had drunken last night during Zuko's coronation. Yes, that was it.

"Katara?" a voice called. She turned around.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I'm not used to this place yet," Katara said faintly. Zuko smiled apologetically.

"It takes a while to get used to it. Don't worry," Zuko said quietly. "I am to be married to Lady Hua."

"Lady Hua," Katara said harshly. "General Lin's daughter?"

Zuko nodded mutely. "I'm in love with someone else, and I am unwilling for this to happen."

"You are the god of fire. But, you don't have to follow fate anyways," Katara said softly. "Let your heart guide you."

"Fate guides us all, and we cannot escape it," Zuko whispered. Katara blushed a bit.

"Whoever you love is honored," Katara said as she walked the other way, followed by Zuko. "Oh, I recognize this place. Thank you, Zuko." She then disappeared into another hallway.

"Yes, you are honored," Zuko muttered quietly as he went to another audience.

* * *

AN: Like it? Hate it? I've had one reviewer go away because they got freaked out by the god-goddess thing. Thank you for giving me one hundred reviews! Preview: The next audience is crucial to Zuko.

Lei: (nods sagely) Yes, very important.

Anaya: How are you supposed to know these things?

Lei: Dunno.

Anaya: You're psychic.

Lei: (nods importantly) Yes, I'm psychic.

Anaya: Quiet. Read and review.


	16. The Audience

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I hope all the people who have this on story alert will review now; not everyone who has this story on story alert reviews every time I update. The rest of you, review! Angst galore, you may need tissues for one guy's angst. iceprincess, this is what you have been waiting for. Sorry it took a while. suddenly had a vendetta against Microsoft Word on my computer at least, so I had to copy this chapter to WordPad instead. 

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Zuko sat on the throne, feeling faintly uncomfortable. Wearing robes of white, the color of mourning for the previous Fire Lord, he watched his ministers shuffle about. Sokka had sniffed derisively when Zuko greeted him that day, wearing white robes. But the Fire Nation would not follow him if he was not filial. Horrible father or not, Ozai was his father. And he needed the Fire Nation to follow him. What good would be all their efforts then?

He had brought his mother back to the palace, naming her the Lady Dowager. His uncle was back as well, at a prestigious post of advisor.

"M'Lord, a nation cannot survive long without a mother. The Lady Dowager, the former Princess Ursa, has returned, but even she cannot replace the Fire Lady. Who is your choice?" Zuko gritted his teeth at Minister Chang's words.

"I would like to know my beloved minister's choice first," Zuko said quietly. The minister nodded.

"We would like to suggest Lady Hua, General Lin's daughter. She is beautiful and quiet, wise and obedient. She is skilled in all the skills of a woman, as well as an accomplished Firebender."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "And that is all you can come up with? Lady Hua?"

"M'Lord…" the minister stuttered.

"Show me her embroidery," Zuko said harshly. Maybe he could think on how to broach the subject while looking at some pointless stuff. General Lin quickly came forward and presented Zuko with a scroll of silk. Zuko unrolled it.

It looked good. Yes, it did. It was nearly like a painting, held from one foot away, but when you looked carefully at it, tiny stitches could be seen. It was a difficult skill to master, that type of embroidery, but Lady Hua seemed great at it. But Zuko could hardly care about Lady Hua's embroidery more than the coarsest hemp cloth worn by peasants. He put the embroidery down.

"Impressive," he said in a lazy voice. General Lin looked anxious, and Zuko's words did not help. "Are there any other choices?"

"Prime Minister Cai's daughter Lady Ai is also stunning, smart, quiet, and obedient…"

"That's what you told me about Lady Hua, Minister Chang," Zuko said quietly. Minister Chang gulped.

"Then who do you want?" Minister Chang asked nervously. Zuko lay back on his throne, smirking at the nervous looks on his ministers' faces and the terrified look on General Lin.

"Katara, daughter of Hakoda," he said slowly and loudly. There was a great silence.

"Who's that?" General Lin asked.

"The Waterbender who came with me to the Fire Nation palace," Zuko said impatiently.

"Her?" Prime Minister Cai whispered.

"Yes, her," Zuko said quickly. "Don't act like it is some great disaster; I love her."

"She is of the Water Tribe."

"Yes, she is," Zuko replied.

"Don't you need to marry a Firebender?"

"Who said that?" Zuko snapped. "My reign is to be of peace, and marrying someone of another nation is the perfect solution."

"But…"

"What do you want to say? How is Lady Hua better?" Zuko pressed.

"She…" General Lin trailed off.

"Katara is a kind person, benevolent, and an excellent Waterbender. She has training in the five arts, although I hardly care about those. What more can you ask for? She is as qualified as Lady Hua and Lady Ai," Zuko lectured his ministers. The ministers looked stunned.

"You are dismissed," Zuko waved his hand. "Thank you for trying." Muttering grew throughout the hall and Zuko went out of the hallway. His sister was standing near a column, smirking.

"You did well, Zuko," Azula said quietly.

"Thank you," Zuko said softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Aang looked depressed as he stroked Momo's head.

"Aang?" Zuko yelled. Aang turned around. The Fire Lord was walking towards him swiftly. He kneeled next to the young Avatar.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, his voice low. Aang nearly seemed on the verge of crying.

"I haven't seen enough. I'm only twelve. Unless you count those years in the iceberg."

"What are talking about?" Zuko bit his lip in confusion.

"The Avatar is supposed to bring balance…I've been thinking. That the only way to help the world heal again…is if I kill myself. Let my spirit heal the world." Zuko stared at Aang.

"You've got to be joking," he finally said.

"No, I'm not," Aang said miserably. "And that's why I really just want to be left in peace. I haven't done anything in destroying the Fire Nation's forces. So I was thinking…that I had to kill myself. It just doesn't seem that the world is going to heal unless some great sacrifice is made."

"Aang…"

"Zuko, I know you are trying to help me. But please," Aang choked, "leave me alone. Let me think." Zuko stood up, his eyes concerned.

"You think too deeply, Aang. Don't give up your life like that."

* * *

AN: Other 26 people, review? You guys had a fit over the last chapter (12 people yelling pointlessly about it) so express your relief! Well…I've sort of replaced one bad thing with another.

Lei: You've got to be kidding. Aang is feeling suicidal? No!

Anaya: What am I supposed to do?

Lei: Make the author allow Aang to cheer up.

Anaya: Read and review. Please?


	17. The Avatar Spirit and God of Earth

AN: Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is shorter than usual, sorry.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Zuko paced the room slowly, his uncle watching him in concern. "What is it, Zuko?" the former General asked. 

"Aang has not been feeling right," Zuko said shortly, a terse note in his voice. Iroh gave Zuko a sharp look.

"And...how?"

"He is feeling that he must die to heal the world," Zuko muttered. "But that isn't the way."

Iroh sighed deeply. "Aang is much more mature than he should be. He must have talked to Roku in the spirit world." Zuko turned around, his eyes flashing.

"I had looked forward to asking the Avatar to aid me," Zuko said quietly.

"The Avatar is possessed by two spirits at once. The Avatar spirit and the god or goddess of the element they are born into. Roku was possessed by Agni. Aang is now possessed by Tian."

"And, how will that matter to Aang?" Zuko said sharply.

"Air is the element that brings life to the world. All plants, animals, and humans depend on it. Air is like water: both bring life to the world in that way. One Avatar of water has committed suicide once after a great fire, and the world healed itself with her help," Iroh murmured. Zuko's amber eyes widened.

"Are you saying that Aang can really help the world…"

"If he dies. Yes. But it is his choice. The Avatar of water chose to do so, because she believed it was her destiny to die anyways."

"She?" Zuko said abruptly.

"Why yes, she. Avatar Katara. Miss Katara was named after her."

* * *

Aang was meditating, scenes of the past whirling before his eyes. He clenched his fists suddenly and opened his eyes. Sokka was examining a dagger.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang asked. Sokka looked up.

"Yue," Sokka said shortly. Then, he continued to examine the dagger.

"You miss her again," Aang said quietly.

"Especially after the swamp. She seemed like….she was accusing me. I know she wouldn't do that, but it's torturing me somehow," Sokka said desperately. "She was accusing me of not protecting her."

Aang sighed. "You know that she gave up her life for the greater good. She was never ordinary anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"She was the moon goddess reincarnated," Sokka moaned at Aang's words.

"My sister is the water goddess reincarnated, Yue the moon goddess…." Sokka muttered. Aang laughed softly.

"At least, you can always look at the moon. As for me…" Aang's voice fell to a whisper that Sokka couldn't hear, "my love has been lost to fire."

* * *

"Aang?" Zuko called. "Aang?" Katara ran up to him.

"What is it?" she said breathlessly.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko frowned.

"Oh, he's probably fetching Appa. He's been talking about getting Appa for a week now," Katara said swiftly.

"But it isn't like him to just go away, without leaving a note" Zuko murmured. "I will go to his room." There was a yelp suddenly. Zuko and Katara both jumped.

"It sounds like Sokka," Katara gave Zuko a nervous look. Both ran towards the shouting.

"Knew it! He was always an idiot! Stupid idiot!" Sokka cried, his eyes blazing and tears flying from his eyes.

"Sokka…." Katara said softly. "What is wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sokka yelled. "Everything's wrong! I should have never talked to him about Yue! Oh spirits, I'll never live like this…for Yue then…" Sokka pointed a quivering finger at Aang's bedroom. Zuko, sweat emerging from his brow at Sokka's words, kicked open the door.

Aang seemed to be sleeping, his face towards the wall. Zuko turned the Avatar over. His eyes were closed, his face…peaceful.

"You…." Zuko muttered. Katara took one look at Aang and fell to the ground, silently sobbing. Suddenly, there seemed to be a wind. Zuko lifted his head. Two winds. Seeming to flee from the room.

"I return to the heavens," a masculine voice whispered. One of the winds disappeared, leaving one to swirl around the room.

Other voices whispered. Roku, Kyoshi, Katara….the voices of the previous Avatars echoed. But one stood out.

"Zuko…I am sorry," Aang's voice called out. Zuko turned around. Sokka and Katara froze. "Forgive me…but the Avatars and Tian will heal the world. Rule the Fire Nation with peace," the voice seemed to come closer, so that only Zuko can hear him. "Take care of yourself and Katara. Tell Sokka to heal. Take my body and bury it in the Air Temple…" A ghostly hand touched his scar. Zuko winced and Katara and Sokka gasped. A cold feeling crept over his scar. He closed his eyes.

"Farewell, my friends," Aang's voice whispered. Then, the voice disappeared. Only Aang's body was left.

"You…" Sokka wilted suddenly. "You…" sobs racked Sokka's body and Katara cried without making a sound. Only Zuko, out of the three, did not cry. He merely clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"I will, Aang."

* * *

AN: Now you guys hate me. Flame me if you want. It seemed merely appropriate. Oh god... please, remember, this is only fanfiction.

Lei: You killed AANG?

Anaya: Uh….

Sokka: You're an idiot.

Katara: How can you do that?

Zuko: This is crazy. Maybe this is a good time to send out the fangirls. Fangirls?

Fangirls: (squeal)

Zuko: Attack her.

Anaya: AHHHHH!


	18. The Journey to the Air Temple

AN: Thank you for reviewing! You guys had a fit over the last chapter, sorry! Most of you threatened to kill me…unless I updated. So to prevent about twelve people sending loose fangirls and Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko on their way to kill me, I have updated!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

"How can he be dead?" Toph's eyes narrowed at Aang's body. "Twinkle Toes! Dead? He's too…twinkly! I don't know, he's too happy to do so!"

"He committed suicide," Katara muttered, close to tears again. Anything made her cry now. Sokka gave her a poke the day before and she burst into tears. It was appalling. "I tried to reason with him…but he seemed so convinced."

_Flashback_

"_Aang, that is a very strange idea…" Katara murmured._

"_But the Avatar you were named after did the same thing and the world healed. There has to be some…"_

"_Yes. I've heard of that myth," Katara said shortly. _

"_It isn't a myth," Aang argued. "Roku told me. I _met _Avatar Katara."_

_Katara breathed in sharply. "What?"_

"_She said it was true. The world seemed to heal: rain fell, the fires were extinguished, flowers grew quickly, and several streams appeared out of nowhere," Aang said miserably._

"_Aang…that just isn't right. You know that committing suicide isn't going to help anyone," Katara said in her maternally voice._

"_Katara, my mind is set on this! The Avatar is supposed to save the world, and to save, is to also heal," Aang stood up suddenly. "Do you understand?"_

"_But Aang…"_

"_Never mind, Katara," Aang said. "I'm going to pick up Appa."_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Katara could hardly believe that the conversation had happened only two days ago. Aang had probably spent a day with Appa and led him to the stables, and then ended his own life. Things were happening way too fast for Katara.

"That just doesn't make sense!" Toph poked Aang's body. "Yeah, you and Sokka are trying to play a joke on me, right?" Toph seemed to stare accusingly at Katara, before Katara remembered that the accomplished young Earthbender couldn't see. "This is some dummy."

"No, it isn't," Katara said wearily. "It is Aang."

"Twinkle Toes is dead?" Toph crossed her arms, her blind eyes shining…with tears. "Well, that explains why Momo has been running around and screeching his head off."

"You know, how Zuko has a scar?" Katara said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Toph snapped. "Big one across his left eye. Permanent. Yeah?"

"It's gone."

* * *

Zuko sighed wearily. "Yes, Minister, we must forge a golden statue for the Avatar! Haven't you heard the reports?"

"Yes," the minister huffed. "People have been claiming that seeds have been flying on the wind to lands that are infertile, a tai feng (typhoon) has been stopped suddenly on the borders of the Earth Kingdom….and your scar is gone! But it hardly has anything to do with Avatar Aang!"

"You've heard about the legend of Avatar Katara. You know this is the Avatar's work! Think! Everything that has been started or stopped has to do with air. Aang's first element. Or is it that my father hired sniveling little ministers who can't tell the difference between a mantou and baozi?" The ministers cast each other nervous looks as Zuko ranted on.

"Or is it that my father deliberately chose ministers who are actually the bosses of large silver mines who paid the Fire Lord to get their jobs? (AN: That is my view for how that FEMA chief was so horrible: Bush was bribed.)"

"No, of course, it isn't that…" Minister Chang murmured.

"Well, send out the orders to the blacksmith," Zuko commanded. A guard scuttled out. "Guard!" Zuko barked.

"Yes, M'Lord?"

"Don't stop by the wine cellar, and don't be distracted by Lei and Anaya," Zuko commanded. The guard, who had been caught in a hangover in the cellar a day after Ozai was defeated with a few of his comrades, blushed furiously, bowed and left. Zuko sighed.

"M'Lord?" General Lin said tentatively.

"What?" Zuko said irritably. Already, all the ministers and generals were listening to him and weren't resisting him as Iroh had warned Zuko about.

"When is your wedding with the Waterbender?" the general asked. Zuko's brows furrowed.

"From today, you are to wear white in mourning for the Avatar," Zuko commanded. "Every minister and general. You will wear white for…thirty days."

"Thirty?" General Lin exploded. Zuko gave him the famous 'Fire Lord' look and the general quieted down.

"Thirty. My wedding will be on June 6th. At least you don't have to mourn for three years."

(AN: Now, you guys will be having a fit, "OMG! Zuko and Katara are getting married on the Anti-Christ's birthday! Actually, in China, 6-6-06 was the luckiest day ever. People lined up to get married. Lined up. 6 is the luckiest number in China, so…)

* * *

"Isn't it sad?" Lei said sadly.

"What?" Anaya said irritably as she watched a sullen Lady Hua flounce past.

"Aang is dead."

"You've told me that at least five thousand times!"

"Anaya, it was four thousand ninety-nine," Anaya threw up her hands.

"Who cares? Round up!"

"Hi, Mai!" Lei cried as Mai walked past. Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Hello, Lei," she said coolly, as Ty Lee cartwheeled over.

"Hello, Lei! Hi, Anaya!" Ty Lee jumped up with a smile.

"Hi! You…" Lei's eyes grew big. "YOU HAVE WHITE RABBIT CANDY!" Ty Lee fished around her pockets and brought out little candies made of milk, wrapped in rice paper.

"Here you go," Ty Lee said cheerfully. In a second, the candy was out of Ty Lee's hand and into Lei's mouth (AN: Of course, White Rabbit Candy isn't that old…but it's fun to mention.)

"Naty," Lei said.

"What?" Mai asked coldly.

"Tasty!" Lei cried.

* * *

Around the world, strange things were happening that people could only relate to the death of the Avatar.

Like the minister mentioned, barren lands that had been considered infertile ever since the Fire Nation passed through that land healed. Miraculously, plants sprouted from the grey ash. Forests of grey, dead trees showed signs of green and in a few days, small saplings appeared.

A taifeng that had threatened the Earth Kingdom died suddenly. King Bumi, who had sent Earthbenders to assist the other Earthbenders in creating a wall to block out the waves and help the citizens evacuate, withdrew the Earthbenders soon after they started out from the palace.

Meanwhile, a day after the audience, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa went to the Air Temple where Aang had been raised. Where he had learned that he was the Avatar.

Zuko seemed strangely nervous. At every little noise Momo made, he flinched. And he kept on fingering a little comb. Appa wasn't helping matters; he didn't like Sokka as much as he liked Aang.

"Um…Katara?" Zuko said nervously. Toph giggled. "Be quiet, Toph." Katara turned her head around.

"Yes? Sokka, don't freak out," Katara chided.

"Here. A gift," Zuko put the comb into Katara's hands. Katara stared at the comb.

"That's…a comb for the Fire Ladies," Katara looked up, her eyes wide. "Are you…proposing?"

"Let's just say I'm not big on words, and…yes, I am. Will you marry me?" Zuko said shortly.

This was nothing like Katara had imagined a boy would propose to her. She was expecting her beloved to fall to his knees and spew out romantic bits on how she was the love of his life and that other pointless mush and finally end by saying, "Will you marry me?" At least, that was what she heard. She should have expected this. Zuko was not too big on words.

"Nipumtinuhila…what?" Sokka sputtered. Toph laughed even harder and Momo chattered angrily.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

AN: A bit of Zutara at the end. Chew on it for a while and review!

Lei: Aang is dead.

Anaya: SAVE ME! THAT'S THE FIVE THOUSANDTH TIME! REVIEW! And then, I'll live to update.


	19. The Scar

AN: Thank you for reviewing! I am not pleased, no….Smeagol is not pleased at all, my precious. Reviewers sent precious more "Aang is dead" reviews, so Smeagol..is..not…pleased. This chapter should be gloomy and all, but my cousin got into the university he wanted! OK, he's in China, so it's a lot harder. How can I be in a gloomy mood? OK, enough of my rant. Disclaimer, then the story!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

"Argh, the idiot," Sokka muttered as the foursome jumped off Appa. Momo chattered angrily still. Zuko didn't know what came over the young Water Tribe warrior, but he was looking at piles of snow with distaste.

"MOMO!" Toph screamed. Momo had plastered himself on her face. "Geroff," she yelled under the bundle of fur.

"He comes back to torture us," Zuko muttered as Katara, laughing silently as she pried Momo off Toph's face. Many soldiers in the Fire Nation palace had been complaining about falling asleep on watch only to be wakened by what felt like a feather brushing their noses. All of them swore that a small, childish laugh and a small twelve-year old boy showed up for about five seconds before fading away. Zuko had felt a small chill run down his spine at the reports. Aang still teased them all. Would he ever leave them in peace? He had known the Avatar for a short time, but he doubted that the time would ever leave his heart.

Sokka kicked the pile of snow and yelped. "What is it?" Zuko asked. Toph frowned as Katara wordlessly Waterbended the snow away. A Fire Nation helmet.

Zuko took in a breath sharply. "It was the first day he went into the Avatar spirit," Katara said quietly. "We tried to hide it from him—"

"—you mean you tried to hide it from him," Sokka accused. Katara sighed.

"Yes, Sokka. Sokka wanted to show Aang, and I didn't. So I bended some snow over the helmets," Katara said with remorse. "But then…he found the skeleton of his mentor Gyatso. And…"

"He blew it," Sokka put in. Katara nodded solemnly.

"He just went into the Avatar state," Katara mumbled.

"Speak up," Toph said sharply. Katara's voice rose.

"And we tried to help him…but he just pushed us away. And then the whole world knew that the Avatar was awake again," Katara looked about the temple wearily. "This place feels cursed now."

"Well…" Zuko said in his normal voice, trying to sound extremely brave. Sokka snorted. The warrior knew him too well now, "Aang wants to rest here…and we will grant him his wish."

_Calculated sarcasm that does not happen. Warning: Severe OOCness._

"_Of course," Toph sneered. "What a wonderful time we'll have. Burying the Avatar."_

"_Ladies first?" Sokka said smoothly._

_Katara started to bawl._

_Of course, dear reader (and future reviewer) this does not happen. Toph, in this story, is not that sarcastic, Sokka is more gentle, and Katara does not fall to pieces all the time._

"All right…" Toph said hestitantly.

* * *

(AN: I, the writer and killer of Aang, as An-Jelly-Ca has so kindly reminded me for the last two reviews she has sent me, will not bore you with the funeral. Let us just say it consisted of a great deal of sniffling, Zuko screaming as Momo attacked everyone including him, and the honorable burial of both Avatar Aang and his mentor, Gyatso. All right? I'm not in an angsty mood right now… Sorry or should I say, dwui bu chi)

Finally, the four returned to Appa. Zuko with steam coming out of his ears and his voice hoarse from yelling as Momo dealt with his owner's death, Sokka looking faintly shocked.

"He's dead!" Sokka muttered under his breath. Katara's eyes were red and Toph looked nearly as stunned as Sokka was, but without saying a word, she got on Appa.

Momo seemed to have got it into his head that Zuko had caused Aang to die and was now scurrying up and down and making death threats to Zuko in his language that no one but Appa understood. Appa made occasional snorts that sounded derisive, but Momo seemed to not care. He continued screeching.

"Spirits, get off!" Zuko cried as Momo charged again.

"Momo, get off," Toph said gently, prying the lemur off of Zuko's arm. "You don't want him to send a twister on you, don't you? Besides, Zuko, he may be just showing his great affection for you."

"Great affection?" Zuko said incredously. "Great affection? You call scratching my face three times great affection!"

"Zuko, it isn't too bad," Katara said soothingly. Sokka snickered in the front.

"It isn't like Katara scratches Zuko's face all the time," Sokka piped up. Everyone laughed, a much needed laugh as their hearts began to heal.

* * *

After thirty days, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph no longer wore white. The mourning period for Aang was over.

Sokka and Toph complained together because Zuko and Katara weren't there. They had to complain! Zuko and Katara were to get married and Sokka and Toph were getting exasperated.

First of all, Katara had to stay cooped up in her room for ten days. She couldn't see the groom before her wedding. Then, she had to pray to the gods and goddesses to be blessed.

"Gods, Yue will bless your wedding! What's the point of praying?" Sokka grumbled as Katara asked for another packet of incense.

"It is important to get the gods' blessing. And Yue cannot sway the entire heaven's verdict," Katara snapped as she lit incense again. Sokka grumbled and poked the orange on the sacrificial table.

"Stop," Katara commanded.

"I'm hungry."

"Never steal food from the gods!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko had to convince many of the nobles to actually attend the wedding. The idiotic men were still trying to resist him, but five seconds under the Fire Lord glare was enough. They were going.

Zuko lay on his bed, frustrated, his head throbbing. As usual, he did not wear his shirt as he slept. (AN: Fangirls squeal.) He wanted peace. And made sure of it by locking the door. He could feel the heat in his body pouring outwards. He hadn't had a proper nap since he killed his father…

"Zuko!" Toph's voice called. He gritted his teeth.

"What?" he asked.

"Some girl named Lady Hua wants to see you," Zuko cursed and threw a shirt on. He unlocked the door.

"Thanks," he said weakly as Toph lead him to Lady Hua. Of course, Lady Hua, perfect, immaculate. Toph had a sneaky smile on her lips as she left.

"M'Lord," Lady Hua bowed. "Ni zhen de jie hun gen Katara? (You really are getting married with Katara?)"

"Shi de (True)," Zuko said quickly.

"I used to watch you from afar," Lady Hua said quietly. "I always thought you were wonderful. Wise, bold, caring, kind…I used to tell Mai, but then…Mai later also developed a crush on you. When my father aid your father in helping getting you banished, I yelled at my father. He slapped me for defying him, but I did not regret it. I still do not," Lady Hua said. Zuko gaped.

"Wait…weren't you the girl that I threw a rock at…my mother never stopped bothering me about how I threw a rock and it hit a girl…" Lady Hua sighed. She lifted her long bangs. One of her eyebrows had a line of pale skin right through.

"It was I," Lady Hua murmured. Zuko's face was wreathed in guilt.

"I…am sorry…"

"It is all right. May you be blessed," Lady Hua bowed again and left.

* * *

AN: The end was rather drastic. I sort of wanted to explain Lady Hua's affection for Zuko and how she was going to be devastated by Zuko's choice, not because she could have become Fire Lady, but for another reason.

Lei: Lady Hua is a Mary-Sue.

Anaya: Maybe. But it's all right. She isn't going to marry Zuko anyways. Review?


	20. The Wedding

AN: Two hundred reviews! May the Valar bless you all! (Ringer's expression…take it as a compliment!) I'm in a hurry to update (I only have one week before I leave to go to North Carolina.)

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Katara did not know how the wedding would be conducted until Anaya and Lei were called to assist her in preparing for the wedding.

"Are we following Water Tribe or Fire Nation tradition?" Katara asked anxiously.

"It's Fire Nation, Katara," Lei said as she brought out the red dress.

"I have candy here!" Anaya squealed. Lei looked a little unnerved.

"You must forgive her…she has…smelled chocolate again and it drives her nuts. She normally doesn't eat chocolate…" Lei said anxiously as Anaya dug around a chest the two had dragged into Katara's room.

"Here's the headdress!" Anaya called out. Katara finally had time to look at the dress as she stared at the two holding out the clothing.

Lei held a red dress with delicate gold stitches making up a beautiful golden phoenix rising up the dress. Golden waves curled under the phoenix. There were no sleeves. It was nearly like a shirt abruptly cut at the sleeves that continued down into a flowing dress. The collar was high, held together by a golden cloth button. Lei flipped the dress over. The top part of the dress' back was half-cut off.

Katara then turned her attention to the headdress. It was circular in shape. It seemed that a circle made of wood painted red held up the headdress. It was covered in a red cloth that extended down to where Katara's head would be, so that if she wore it, her face and hair would be hidden from sight.

"It's…wonderful…" Katara breathed. Anaya beamed.

"The seamstresses have been working on these for two weeks!" Anaya proudly said. "Since the wedding is in about three hours, we best get you ready. Go take a bath, now. Don't tie up your hair. Lei and I are doing it for you."

* * *

"Here," Sokka grumbled. "A good time the seamstresses were giving me." Sokka put on a high voice as Zuko listened, amused. "Sokka, don't stop by the kitchen, or the bathroom, or the baths, or the gardens, or anywhere! Go directly to Fire Lord Zuko's room and give him the clothing. If one spot of dirt or food or water gets on His Majesty's clothing, we shall tear you to shreds!"

"Well, they've done a good job," Zuko mused, looking at the clothing. It was also red and gold, but he wore a shirt, with golden buttons going up to the high collar. A golden dragon climbed down his shirt from his shoulders. His pants were also red, but mere golden waves were embroidered on it.

"Yes," Sokka sniffed. "And they had to tell me. 'Sokka Xien Sheng (Mr. Sokka), you watch your back if you damage that! We spent a week and a half on that!' Now, Zuko, get yourself to the baths if you don't want your bride recoiling from you because you haven't taken a bath!"

"Agni!" Zuko fumed. "Don't put it that way!"

"Blame the seamstresses!"

* * *

Lei had somehow snuck herbs into Katara's bath. Katara had coughed at the strong odor, but it was a nice change. She smelled like lotuses now, thanks to Lei.

Lei was to help Katara tie up her hair. "You are the Fire Lady now," Lei said. "You have to wear this comb," Lei brandished the comb like a weapon. Katara winced as Lei put up Katara's hairs into a complex bun and stuck pins into Katara's hair to keep it that way for a while. Then, Lei stuck the comb into Katara's hair. She looked at the comb mournfully.

"That's the last time I'm probably going to touch that," Lei sniffed. "Oh well. Anaya will be helping you into your dress."

Katara stepped out of the bathroom. Anaya was holding up her dress.

"It's not too complicated. I've seen some dresses ten times more complicated!" Anaya said as she let Katara slip into the dress. "It's relatively simple, actually," Anaya quickly buttoned up the one button on Katara's collar. "There. Done. Now for the headdress."

"Careful with that!" Lei called. "I worked hard on her hair. It isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Sure. Got it," Anaya said through clenched teeth as she placed the headdress on Katara's hair. "Ack…" Anaya stepped back, cocking her head. "Yes. I think that's good. Lei, how is it? Not too tipped to the side, right?"

"Gorgeous," Lei said, emerging from the bathroom. "Sorry, I was examining some of the hair pins. You certainly will need a lot as the Fire Lady!"

"How much time do we have?"

"An hour," Lei replied. "Enough time to go check up on Zuko and Sokka."

"I'll go," Anaya said and left.

"Sooo…" Lei grinned mischievously. "I'm sure you're aware that the bride and bridegroom are teased before and after their weddings as a tradition…"

Katara groaned.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Sokka jumped.

"Oh spirits, I didn't spill anything!" Sokka yelled out the door.

"What?" came a voice.

"It's Anaya," Zuko said in a low voice.

"She isn't in league with the seamstresses, right?" Sokka asked anxiously. Zuko gave Sokka an incredulous look.

"Open the door, please, Sokka?" Sokka went and opened the door. Anaya had a distinctly confused look on her face.

"What was that all about?"

"Sokka has seamstress phobia. The seamstresses threatened to rip him apart if he spilled a drop of anything onto my wedding suit," Zuko smirked. Anaya raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't come here to learn Sokka had seamstress phobia though," Anaya said as Sokka grumbled about 'revenge' and 'teasing'. "Lei and Katara wanted to know if you were fine."

"Sure, I'm fine," Zuko muttered as Sokka continued to rant.

"Nervous?" Anaya said sagely.

"No," Zuko said. "You can't do anything wrong in a wedding."

* * *

It was quick. That was the only word Mai could say. At least her agony would be over swiftly. Lady Hua stood next to her, Azula on her other side. Azula seemed neutral, not saying a thing and not having a single expression on her face…

Katara, having lifted her veil, and Zuko had simply walked down the aisle and bowed to the four gods of the elements, the Heavenly Emperor, the Kitchen God (god of the household) and the Avatar spirit. They bowed to each and drank lotus tea (Lei's hand twitched at the smell). Then, Katara took a sip of rice wine from a bowl and Zuko drank from the same bowl. It was done. Then, the two were escorted by Toph, Sokka, Lei and Anaya to their chambers.

Mai sighed. There went all her hopes.

* * *

"You don't have a scar," Sokka sighed. "Otherwise, I could have called you Scarface. Sadly, Aang was merciful to you." Zuko's fists clenched. Katara grabbed Zuko's hand.

"Keep it down, Zuko. We have to endure this," Katara murmured.

"I could have blackmailed you," Toph grinned. "I could have told Zuko you liked him for a long time…But you were sooo lucky."

"I've got it!" Lei snapped her fingers. Everyone looked at her. "Katara, you can use your pins for something else other than hair!"

"What?" Katara asked, rather timidly.

"You can make Zuko your pincushion! Really, you know, when you tie up your hair, your maids can use Zuko as a pincushion."

"Agni! How can someone…" Zuko burst out. Lei wagged her finger threateningly at Zuko.

"Don't spoil the bad luck."

"Don't worry, Lei, you are bad luck," Anaya said in a soothing voice. Lei cast Anaya a threatening look.

"Pin phobia," Sokka murmured. "Reckon Zuko will have pin phobia?" he asked Toph. Toph shook her head.

"Bet you five coins," Sokka said, taking out some coins. Zuko seethed.

* * *

For two days, there were feasts. Feasts. Lei, Anaya, and Sokka were naturally very happy, especially when Anaya noticed a chocolate cake (AN: I know it doesn't exist in the Fire Nation, but I love chocolate to death, so….). She seemed drunk for the rest of the feast.

Katara ate little. She didn't have to wear the headdress anymore and she got to let her hair down, but she still wore the wedding dress. Most of the court ladies came to compliment her on her beautiful dress, but she merely nodded. She just couldn't stop thinking about Aang.

What would Aang think in the heavens now? As he watched Katara, now married to Zuko, getting congratulated by court ladies? Katara had known his crush on her; Toph had not bothered to keep it secret when Aang confided in Toph about that. He had lost. To his former enemy. Of course, Aang was the one to forgive and forget, but Katara's heart seemed to snap in half nearly at the thought of what Aang's eyes would look: betrayed.

"Are you all right, Katara?" Zuko sat next to Katara. Most of the unmarried court ladies blushed and giggled as he stared at them accusingly. "I'm married now. I want to talk to my wife, so please…" the court ladies fluttered away.

"Fine," Katara murmured. She smiled gently. "It seems still a shock…that we're married." Zuko smiled a rare smile.

"You'll get over it," Zuko said in a comforting voice, stroking her hair.

"I just keep on thinking about Aang," Katara said quietly.

"He's in peace. An honored person now," Zuko looked at the blazing candles around them. "I guess maybe it is because I'm Agni reincarnated, but I just know. Don't you feel it?"

Katara could feel a soft wind in her ear and a laugh that sounded like Aang's. "Cherish our memories together and live well with Zuko," Aang's voice whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Katara said. "I can feel it."

* * *

AN: Well. That's the official end to "Of Fire and Water". Official, mind you, I'm planning on writing an epilogue.

Lei: It's over. I liked those pins. If only there were more White Rabbit candies for dessert.

Anaya: (is still high off chocolate)

Lei: I think her brain is permanently damaged.

Anaya: I can still think! Review, please, but expect the epilogue to be coming soon.


	21. The Epilogue

Dedication: To C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and Iced Tea, for following both of my long Avatar stories "May It Be" and "Of Fire and Water". Thank you.

Thanks: To all my reviewers and people who put this on their favorites and story alerts! Too many to list, but know that my deepest thanks goes to you.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar? Otherwise, I would have made everyone happy and make the plot all Zutara and get rid of all the Kataang, and then sell the darn show so I get money to meet all the actors from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Aang stepped through the yellow gates, followed by Tian.

"You have done well, Aang," Tian's deep voice said behind him, a hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang blinked.

"Thank you," Aang said. They turned around to look upon the world they had allowed to heal for a year. For an entire year, no disasters befell the world and timely rains fell upon lands which were devastated by the war. Now, all was healed. All. Except his heart.

"Let go of Katara," Tian said quietly. "You have not forgotten her."

"It is hard to," Aang said defensively as the gates shut behind them.

"Earthly ties such as love are mere illusions. They will pass like wind in the meadows. Yu (Translation: rain) and Agni are happy together."

"Katara and Zuko," Aang whispered.

"Remember, you are entering your new life. Take comfort, Aang. You will meet Yue and your former reincarnations. Come, Aang," Tian put a comforting hand around Aang's shoulders and slightly pushed Aang forward. Aang took one look back.

"Farewell," he whispered. Then, he went forward, to his new life, for eternity.

* * *

"Aiya!" Zuko cried as his friend flopped near him. Minister Hai, a mere seventeen years old, looked up, looking exhausted. Scratches were upon his left cheek. Minister Hai had succeeded his father after his father had died a year ago. Minister Hai had been Zuko's childhood friend; so naturally, Zuko was glad that the minister was serving him now. "Bai, what is it? Tell me!"

"My wife. Jealous," Minister Hai muttered, wincing as the scratches on his face stung him.

"Lady Hua?" Zuko said, startled. "So that's what you have been hiding for half a year?"

"Yes, hiding," Minister Hai murmured, shifting in his chair.

"Zuko?" Katara came in, wearing red robes and her mother's necklace around her neck. Her hair was in a bun, the comb of the Fire Ladies protruding out of it. "What is it?"

"I'm glad I didn't marry Lady Hua," Zuko moaned. Katara looked at Minister Hai.

"Minister!" Katara's eyes blinked. "Here, I'll heal your scratches." Using water from a cup of water, Katara healed the scratches.

"Thank you, M'Lady," Minister Hai whispered.

"How did Lady Hua cause this?" Zuko demanded. Bai Hai looked up, his brown eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought…I thought…she was a beautiful, kind, talented, wonderful lady! I loved her," Bai Hai muttered, clenching his fists. "But now I can see! I feel as if I had been cured of blindness. She is a beautiful, kind, talented brat! Spoiled, jealous. I talked to one of my maids, asking her to bring me a towel, and my wife overreacted. She thought…I was having an affair with the maid. She fired the maid and since then, she has not stopped screaming at me and scratching my face. I cannot attack a woman. I cannot. No matter how much I want to, but I can't! Zuko, annul my marriage. I do not care if that General Lin burns my house down; I will marry for love, not political power!" Bai Hai quickly brushed away tears.

"Bai…You should have told me this earlier," Zuko said quietly. Bai quickly brushed away his tears, cursing under his breath.

"I cannot cry because of my wife. I will look like a hen-pecked husband. But you do not know! I feel disappointed, let down, by the gods! I thought she was wonderful when we were small, and I kept that image of her: beautiful and perfect. But she is a jealous brat!" Bai gritted his teeth. "I do not fear her, but I feel forsaken."

"I will annul your marriage, Bai Hai, and I will not allow General Lin to persecute you for that," Zuko said in a low voice. "My friend, do not fear. You will no longer have to live with her," Bai Hai stood up.

"My thanks to you, M'Lord," Bai Hai said.

Zuko stood up from his chair in his study. "Trust me, Bai Hai. You've trusted me before and I did not let you down," Zuko said quietly.

"It will not fail you," Katara whispered as Bai Hai smiled as his brother all but in blood comforted him.

(AN: And that clears up trouble about how Lady Hua is a Mary-Sue!)

* * *

"Haishui, mai you ze me bu hao! (Haishui, it isn't that bad!)" Katara chided. A small girl of around four pouted.

"Sun nu (granddaughter), come here!" a deep voice came from the door. The girl, her blue eyes so much like her mother, leapt up.

"Grandfather!" the girl ran to Hakoda of the Water Tribe. His face now had one long white scar across his right cheek that Katara couldn't heal, but otherwise, he had emerged from the war unscathed, discovered by Sokka and Toph.

"Father, you're taking place of Zuko," Katara said, giggling.

"Katara, this girl is a daddy's girl. You've seen them talk," Hakoda said in a low voice. Sokka watched from the doorway, grinning broadly at the sight of his niece.

"How is Haishui?" Sokka asked, coming next to his father.

"Wonderful. She's a Waterbender!" Katara said happily. Sokka frowned.

"And isn't your son a Firebender?" Sokka muttered.

"MOM!" a voice cried. A seven-year old boy, with golden eyes and pale skin, wrapped himself around Katara's waist.

"Leifeng (AN: Lei means lightning in this case; the other Lei means flower)," Katara rubbed her son's head, "What now?"

"Anaya told me that my father's nickname is Scarface!" Leifeng sniffed.

"Hi, Sokka!" Zuko said brightly. "Welcome, Hakoda," Zuko gave Hakoda a short bow. Hakoda looked startled.

"You're the Fire Lord…"

"And you are my father-in-law. I have to show respect for my parents and father-in-law," Zuko said shortly.

"But didn't we agree…"

"Father (AN: In China, you called your father-in-law Father even though he was not your father), it makes me feel more comfortable. Will that comfort you?" Zuko asked.

"I guess…"

"Daddy!" Haishui cried, squirming out of Hakoda's arms. Zuko took her and hugged her gently.

"Scarface? Anaya? Lei?" Katara called. Anaya laughed and came out of the shadows, followed by Lei.

"I didn't mean anything by saying that," Anaya giggled. Leifeng gave them a cold look.

"My father is a great person; you shouldn't insult him," Leifeng said sternly. Zuko looked startled and pleased.

"No more fun," Lei sighed. "Those little kids have really started to mature. We need new targets. Sokka, are you going to get married soon?"

"Really, Lei," Toph yawned, emerging from the doorway. "Come here, I want to show you some Earthbending. You'll like it."

* * *

Hakoda and Sokka did not stay long in the Fire Nation. The two soon returned to their beloved Southern Water Tribe and together, helped rebuild the beautiful city that had once rivaled the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka never married.

Toph returned to the Earth Kingdom, but never returned to her parents. Lei and Anaya went to follow her, although the two often became restless. Lei became a better Earthbender under Toph's instruction and Toph taught Earthbenders as a way of funding her lifestyle. Anaya soon disappeared and was rumored to be wandering around the world. Lei, however, stayed with Toph for many years.

Ursa and Iroh lived in the Fire Nation for the rest of their lives: Iroh as a counselor to the Fire Lord and Ursa as the Lady Dowager.

Aunt Wu's prediction about Azula had been correct, but Azula had interpreted it totally wrong. Instead of Ozai killing Zuko and gaining honor as ruler of the world, Zuko killed Ozai and became the ruler of the Fire Nation. Azula remained in the palace and never became the Fire Lady. She instead remained a princess to the end of her days, a bitter fate for her. But, as she many times told Mai and Ty Lee, at least Zuko did not kill her, but respected her.

Mai withdrew from the palace and disappeared into the mountains. She became a recluse, only occasionally visited by Ty Lee and Azula. Her location was not known to anyone else and the two girls did not tell where Mai had gone.

Ty Lee also withdrew from the palace, but she went to explore the world like Anaya did, but eventually, she settled down in a Fire Nation town far from the capital.

Katara and Zuko never had another outburst resulting from the god and goddess within them. Their bending, however, was enhanced by their status as the reincarnations of the goddess of water and god of fire. They became the best benders of their elements the world had ever known. Their daughter, Haishui, and son, Leifeng, were also powerful benders, but they did not match their parents. Leifeng became the Fire Lord after Zuko's death. Katara died a year after Zuko's death. A fire had consumed Zuko's body nearly immediately and Katara's body was encased in ice for two days before disappearing. Leifeng and Haishui were frantic for days, but they could not find their parents' body to bury or burn honorably. They had tried to remove Katara's body, but it would not budge, so they had hoped that they could bury it later. To their shock, it disappeared.

As for the Air Nomads? Nobody knows. Aang was reportedly the last Airbender known to the world. But rumors circulated for many years of a race of people who lived in the mountains of the three nations who could create tornadoes, balls of air, and fly at will. Whether they existed or not, they passed into a fireside story, told with sighs and laughter, as the rest of the world remembered the people who had sacrificed themselves for the world's benefit. But whenever they mentioned Aang the Avatar, they could not fail to mention Agni and Yu. Zuko and Katara.

* * *

AN: The end! Thanks to all my reviewers again! The reason why I never put Chinese in to the text is because first of all, it is really bothersome to write. Second of all, it would be hard to read. But in the end, I shall put Chinese. 再见, 我的朋友 (Bye, my friends!) 


End file.
